True Love Comes With a Battle
by thewolfgurlgleek
Summary: Starts in THG, spirals into CF. Katniss and Peeta actually do fall in love mutually during the Games. But will they be able to keep each other? And what role will a overly Jealous Gale play? who wins Katniss's heart in the end? Read to Find Out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again to those of you who have read my stories before! And an extra special hello to those of you who have never read my stories before! I have three other stories on Fan Fiction but this is my first of many Hunger Games stories (so please don't be too hard on me) I plan to write! I just finished the book a few weeks ago and thought it was amazing! Now I'm in the middle of Catching Fire and I love it! This story will start in the midst of The Hunger Games and Spiral into Catching Fire and maybe a little bit of Mockingjay. You'll get snippets of Gale's POV at first but you'll have more of it as we get to the part where CF starts! I like Gale even if I'm totally Team Peeta! Sorry that was long but I just thought you needed to know that! Enjoy the story! :)**

**Disclaimer: All rights to The Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins. Even if I wish Peeta was mine! LOL! :)**

KPOV: Seneca Crane's voice blared over the speakers in the arena. "Attention remaining tributes! There has been a slight change in the ruling of the Games. Two victors will now be allowed to claim the crown as long as they both come from the same district! Good luck, remaining tributes and may the odds be ever in your favor." And then the arena went completely silent as news sunk in to the six remaining minds in the arena.

After I, myself had processed this new rule, one thought passed through my mind. Peeta. I needed to find him, and fast at that. If Cato had cut him really bad I had to find him as quickly as possible for fear that he might not survive if I didn't. I suddenly found myself screaming "PEETA!" out into the arena. What was wrong with me? How stupid could I possibly be? The unrequited scream I had just let slip past my lips could have just triggered my own eminent death.

I'm praying that Cato and Clove hadn't heard me. But did Peeta? In the middle of pondering that thought, I heard Cato and Clove's voices coming through the trees. I quickly ducked behind one, more interested in preserving my own life than I was in eavesdropping on what they were saying. But I heard them anyway.

"So you cut Lover Boy up pretty bad, huh?" I heard Clove ask. I immediately started awake, listening more intently. I knew 'Lover Boy' was Peeta. How bad is he? I thought. My question was answered as soon as Cato responded, "Yeah. Left him lying just on the north end of the river. Hope he bleeds out soon. Now let's focus on the big guy from Eleven. We'll worry about Lover Boy's girlfriend later.

As soon as they were far enough away I came out from behind the tree I had hidden behind. The only thoughts that were going through my mind were racing through it quickly. And those thoughts consisted of, Peeta. Leg. Cut. Bad. North. River.

I didn't know why but as soon as I thought Peeta's name I felt a strange warm and fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I wondered what it was but I childishly dismissed it as lack of food. It was stupid of me, really considering that I never really ate that much. But I would have more time to assess the feelings later. For now I began hiking north to the river so I could find Peeta (ugh, there's that weird fuzzy feeling again!).

PPOV: As I layed camouflaged in the riverbank, thriving in the intense pain in the upper part of my left leg, I prayed that nobody would find me except the one person I wanted to find me. Katniss. Nothing I said at the interview with Ceaser was a lie. I truly have and had been in love with her for what seemed like forever. And now that they were allowing two victors from the same district, I might get my shot with her. Psh, wishful thinking. I thought. She's got her friend Gale who's more handsome than you, older than you and her, and who understands her and knows her better than you do. But hey, a guy can dream, can't he? Oh, Katniss, I thought desperately. Please come for me.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Next chapter will be longer, I promise! But that is… only of you want the next chapter! I need five reviews to continue at least! So please review with feedback and wether or not you want me to continue!**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys I'm so glad you liked the first chapter and I'm so grateful for all the wonderful reviews! You guys absolutely ROCK! Here's the second chapter! I hope you guys like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games. No matter how much I wish I did, Suzanne Collins does.**

**KPOV: **It was early the next morning when I had _finally _reached the area of the lake where I hadn't yet searched. I was certain that Peeta was here. With the bad condition he was probably in, he wouldn't be able to make it far from here. Much less would he be able to walk.

"Peeta," I whispered. "Peeta, where are you?" When suddenly, I heard a familiar voice speak in a slightly mockingly patronizing tone, "you here to finish me off, sweetheart?" it was Peeta's voice (strangely his voice made the fuzzy feeling in my stomach grow a hundred times stronger). I looked around but I couldn't see him. He sounded so close. Where was he? I took a slight step forward. Then he spoke again. "Well, don't step on me." I looked down in front of me seeing him camouflaged into the dirt. I remembered that he could do that now, as I recalled what happened during training and what he showed me.

I registered the tone of voice he had just used with me. The creep was mocking me again. So I decided to retaliate. "Well, _excuse me _for not being skilled enough to remember that you could camouflage yourself right off the bat and not being able to see that you had done it _right in front of my foot!"_ I noted that my tone also sounded slightly infuriated but Peeta knew that I was only joking around and wasn't really angry with him. He smiled at me and asked, "Did you hear the announcement? The one about the victors from the same District?" I nodded, (to my surprise I _grinned _at him as well) and said, "Yeah. That's why I came so quickly. To make sure you wouldn't die. Although I would've come soon either way but this gave it an even greater sense of urgency."

He was beaming at me. "You- you'd really come after me anyway?" he asked, sounding touched and surprised. And I was surprised at myself too. Peeta was bringing out a side in me that wasn't natural. It was making me vulnerable and sensitive. Too vulnerable and sensitive, at that. _Well good then. _I thought to myself. _You need to lighten up, Katniss. Live a little bit. You may take care of your family by risking your life and breaking the law and acting like the only emotions you feel are the love you have for your family, Gale, and his family. But that's not the case. Maybe you should learn to be more emotional and carefree! _

Then Peeta's voice took me out of my thoughts. "Katniss, do you mind helping me up? I can't get up on my own. I've tried." I smiled warmly at him and whispered, "Of course." How could he possibly think I would say no to him? (wow even _I _was starting to scare myself) I hoisted him to his feet. He couldn't support his own weight fully so he had to keep his arm slung around my shoulder so he could walk properly.

After a while of endless hiking through the arena, we came to a cave. I helped Peeta inside, took out the sleeping bag from my backpack, opened it, and helped Peeta into it. "There." I finally said. "Now nobody will find us and I can help you heal the right way. And I hope you're planning on sharing that sleeping bag because I am _not _planning on sleeping on the cold, cave floor while you get the comfort of the sleeping bag." I teased.

He chuckled. "Of course I'm planning on sharing with you, Katniss… and by the way, thank you _so _much. You just saved my life. I would've died if you hadn't been there." I smiled at him again. The only other person I could smile so much around was Gale. So this was unusual for me. To my surprise I gave Peeta a gentle squeeze around the waist and said, "You're _so welcome." _ Wholeheartedly.

**PPOV: **No matter how much pain I was in right now, I couldn't help but think how happy I was in that moment. Katniss had just _hugged _me. That was something that I'd been dreaming about for the past eleven years! And now it finally happened! She saved my life too. That meant she cared about me… didn't it? When she looked at me a few times, I could swear I saw something in her eyes trying to convey some kind of message to me. Could it be that she was falling in love with me too? Boy, I sure hoped so.

**A/N: Oooooohhhhh looks like things are getting interesting! Katniss is realizing she has some kind of special feeling for Peeta and poor Peeta is confused about the signs she's sending him! Review and tell me what you think should happen or what you think about the story in general! You guys are the best! I'll update soon, I promise! Review!**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I thought since you guys are such amazing reviewers I'd post another chapter earlier than planned! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. If I did, would I be writing FAN FICTION? I think not.**

**KPOV: **Peeta's fever was getting far too high at this point and his leg still had an extensive amount of blood oozing from it. It was hard to even share the sleeping bag with him, he was so warm. He had just woken up and so had I. I tried to feed him a little bit of groosling but he just wouldn't eat it. Finally, I gave up and he said, "Katniss, since you told me about Prim's goat yesterday, can I tell you a story?" I smiled slightly, reminded of preschool story time. "Sure." I said. And he began…

"It was when we were five years old, on our first day of school. It was the first time I ever saw you. You looked beautiful, even then. Your hair was in two braids instead of one. My father pointed you out, saying to me, 'see that pretty little girl, son? I wanted to marry her mother. But she ran off with the coal miner.' When I asked him why she would choose a coal miner from The Seam rather than a rich baker from the better part of District Twelve, he had chuckled and told me, 'because whenever he sang, even the birds would stop to listen.'" I smiled, because it was true. He continued. "And when we went down to the music assembly and the music teacher asked 'who knows the valley song?' your hand shot straight up. And when you sang, just like your dad, Katniss, I saw the birds outside stop what they were doing and listen to you. You sounded wonderful. And from then on, I loved you. And I watched you come and go every day. And now, just when we finally start to talk and get to know each other, I know I might die and Katniss, I don't wanna die. Because I don't wanna lose y-"

And I couldn't take it anymore. I shut him up with a loving kiss. When that was done, I whispered in his ear and said, "You'll always have me with you. No matter where you are. I'll always be there. I promise you." And with that we kissed again.

**PPOV: **If I thought the hug was amazing bliss, than I didn't know what I was saying because that _kiss _was sheer heaven. I was head over heels in love with Katniss Everdeen and I knew I would be. For the rest of my life.

**A/N: Sorry, I know it's short but it's late here and my third update tonight. I'll do better tomorrow. Oh, and sorry it's a lot like the book this chapter. It wont always be that way. And it won't always be a big Katniss POV then a short Peeta POV either. That's just for now. If you guys review a lot then I'll definitely get the next chapter up by tomorrow! Love you guys! Review!**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update! School overtook me! Anyway, enjoy the chapter and review a lot please!**

**Disclaimer: Wish I owned The Hunger Games. But I don't. Suzanne Collins does.**

**GPOV: **As I watched Katniss and Bread Boy all cuddled up in that stupid cave, I blazed with anger. She was _mine! _Today was the one day that I had decided not to watch the Games in the square with the rest of the District or with Katniss' mother and Prim. Today was Saturday. And I was watching the Games with my mother, Hazelle and two brothers, Rory and Vick. My little sister, Posy was playing in the other room because we all knew the Games were too gruesome for her to bare.

Rory noticed that I was beyond angry with Bread Boy for kissing my girl and patted my shoulder. I just shrugged him off, too annoyed to relish any kind of comfort. What happened to the Katniss that didn't want to get married? The one that didn't want a relationship? The one that didn't want children for fear of losing them in the Games? Now that she was destined to be a victor with that idiot by her side, didn't she know that if she married him, the Capitol would rig the reaping to ensure their children would participate in the Games. That was sick and twisted. The Capitol had to go down. And I would make sure that I was around to see it happen.

**HPOV: **Now there we go! That was exactly the way I wanted them to play this "Star-Crossed Lovers of District Twelve" angle! Although it didn't seem like it was just an angle anymore. I knew it was always real for Peeta. But now Katniss looked like she wanted it to be real too. And trust me, she wasn't that good an actress to be able to act like that

Not like I was complaining. If they both won, I would finally have neighbors in Victor's Village. And I would have family. Yeah, that's right I considered those kids family, and if anyone had a problem with that, they could just stuff it. But Peeta didn't look too good and that really worried me. He looked like he was going to die at any minute.

That was the last straw. I needed to pool all my resources and get him the proper medicine. Not just so I wouldn't lose him, but for Katniss too. She wouldn't ever want to lose him either. I got up and began making calls back to Greasy Sae in District Twelve…

**PPOV: **I felt horrible and completely wonderful all at the same time. For one thing, my leg was still searing from all the pain that I was in. But on the other hand, I felt wonderful. Because the girl I loved was finally by my side. Not in the predicament I had originally imagined these circumstances but it would do for now.

We had to win. I had to get her home. Even if it meant that I had to die to get her there. Besides she had more to live for than I did. She has her little sister and mother to feed and she has that older, handsome best friend of hers to keep her sane. That's how I knew she might be able to get through it if I died. She would have his comfort. But all the same, I would do everything I could to win Katniss' heart as well. And I knew that might just kill me too.

**A/N: Sorry I know it's short but it will be longer next time! How did you like Gale and Haymitch's POV's? Tell me all about it! Love you guys lots!**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everybody I'm back! Sorry about the extremely short chapters lately! I'm making this my first update of the night this time so hopefully it will be longer and much better written! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns The Hunger Games. I own nothing whatsoever.**

**KPOV: **The sleeping bag I shared with Peeta was broiling to the point of death by heat thanks to his skyrocketed body temperature. _His temperature should be enough to kill him on the spot now, _I thought worriedly. It surely would kill him soon if we didn't have the proper medicine to get it treated.

We just _had _to get that medicine for him. Haymitch _has _to send it to us because… because I knew I would never want to go back to District Twelve alive without him! There I said it! There are things more important to me than getting home to my sister and mother and even Gale alive. And one of those things was Peeta.

I know it sounds very selfish of me to say, but can you honestly blame me? Ever since my father died in that stupid mining accident, all I've done is worry about everyone but me. I have had no time to reflect on other things that have been important to me before, like singing. And I had absolutely no time to spend grieving over my deceased father that I missed horribly. No, my mother stole all that time and used it for herself, not even bothering to worry about Prim and I and what we would eat.

No, she left that responsibility to me as well as she left everything else to me. That's why I have never accepted her help. Because it's never been offered when I've needed it most. But I loved my mother; I had told her so before these wretched Games had started. I just wish I had more time to make things right with her before I had been sent off to my ultimate death.

But there was one thing that my mother's absentmindedness brought to me over the past two years… Gale. What was _he _thinking right now as I sat in a cave somewhere in the Capitol, starving in an apocalyptic doomsday arena, in the arms of _the baker's son, _no less? Was he angry with the Capitol for being so harsh towards me? Heck, was he even watching The Games? He had been saying something about possibly not paying attention this year. But I quickly dismissed the thought from my mind as I remembered him telling me that he'd be watching and rooting for me the whole time. I wondered what he made of all the romance and kissing between Peeta and I. I knew him well enough to know that he was as protective of me as he was of his little brothers and sister. Hence, he was _very _protective of me. Sometimes he was even slightly _over_protective. So he probably didn't like the "Star Crossed Lovers of District Twelve" angle a whole lot. In fact, I felt as though in that moment I could hear his thoughts screaming at me, _I don't like this, Catnip. I don't like this one bit. _

I brushed the heart wrenching thoughts that came with the names of my family and best friend aside and began to wonder about Peeta. Thinking back on all the strange feelings that had stricken whenever I was near him lately. They were different than anything than I had ever felt for anyone before. I thought back on our "Star-Crossed Lover" pitch and butterflies assaulted my stomach, overwhelming me. It was then, that I felt a surge of what could only be… pure longing. I wanted _so badly _for the words to be real in that moment.

What did this all mean? I wanted everything with Peeta to be real. I knew he really did feel that way about me. I mean, come on, he could never make up that story about when we were five years old. For one thing, he was a terrible liar. And second, I remember wearing the exact outfit that he had mentioned. I found it sweet that he remembered that part. It was adorable.

Adorable? Wait a minute!... I did a mental face palm after a few minutes because it was then that I had realized… that I had fallen in love with Peeta Mellark. And I had fallen hard, at that. But that didn't mean I was gonna tell him… yet. I needed to wait until the time was right… but when would the right time be? Unfortunately I had to put that question aside for the moment because Peeta was beginning to stir.

**PPOV: **I woke up in the sleeping bag feeling very hot and sweaty because of my temperature. And I sadly had my body flood with more warmth than ever as I remembered that Katniss was in my arms the whole time.

Smiling at the thought, I looked down to see if she was still asleep, only to see her smiling right back up at me. "Well, hello there." I said, pleasantly surprised by her breathtaking face looking up at mine. She giggled (an unusual yet cute sound for her), "Good morning."

Wow I really did love this girl! I couldn't wait to get her home! I wanted to spend more time with her on better terms and conditions. I wanted to get to know her, to know her greatest desires and hopes and dreams. But for now I decided to just ask her if she slept well or not. As soon as I opened my mouth to speak, Seneca Crane's voice came over the speaker saying…

**A/N: Sorry guys it's a cliffy! Was that a decent length or do you want it to be longer next time? What did you guys think of this chapter? Was it good, bad, in the middle? More important, was it better than the other ones? Tell me all about it! Love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so terribly sorry about not updating this sooner! It's just because I have two weeks of school left and the teachers are cramming all the tests and projects on us now so I've been really busy! I would've updated yesterday but my friends and I went to the movies and then my friend took us all back to her house for like six hours! Forgive me! I'll for sure have more time to update really soon! And by the way… enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns The Hunger Games Trilogy. I don't. If I did, do you think I would be writing this? No, I'd be on a vacation in Hawaii! Haha **

**PPOV: **_"Attention Tributes! There will be a feast at the Cornucopia tonight just before sunset. You all need something _desperately _to ensure your survival for as long as possible. I suggest you come to the feast or you will not gain your prize. That is all._

"Come or you won't get it." I said confusedly. "What gift do you think they have for us?" I saw Katniss's eyes glow with recognition, and then I realized… oh. _Oh. _Oh no, she wouldn't. Over my dead body she went over there straight into the wrath of Cato and Clove to risk her life just to get that stupid medicine to heal my useless leg. I'd rather just drop dead here and now! "No Katniss! No! I won't let you do this!" I screamed at her. If she thought I was going to let her dive to her death, she was insane!

"But it's the only way to save you." She whispered. And for the first time ever, I heard a sort of broken tone to her voice. Long gone was the Katniss I knew. The one who never cried, or spent time feeling bad for herself and pretending that it was hopeless to think that she and her family would survive. Here was one that I had never seen before. And what I was seeing broke my heart to pieces.

"I don't want you to die, Peeta. If you die, then I will never be able to live with myself knowing that I could've done something that could've saved your life in the long run. Sure, if I do end up going home I'll have Gale and my mother and Prim and Haymitch to be around. But there would _always _be something missing in my life. And that would be _you. _I would live, but not in the sense where I could live a fully happy life. No matter how many years would end up passing I would still be mourning losing you because everything around me would constantly remind me of you. Bread, cakes, paintings, District Twelve itself, and most of all… here. Because I would have to come back and mentor all future Tributes until someone else one or I died. And I would always think of you because I will know that you died in one of these arenas because of _me. _I would never be able to live that way. Please let me go get it for you so we can go home together. Please." She begged me. In all the years I had known her, I never knew that she could feel something this deeply. And it warmed me to know that those feelings were directed at _me. _That was proof that she was in love with me but just didn't want to admit it yet… right? Well, two could play at the 'pouring out my heart' game.

"Katniss… I can't let you go. I just can't. Even if I would die if you didn't get the medicine for me, you might die just trying to get your hands on it for me. So I would die anyway. But if I'm going to die, I wanna spend my last few days, hours, minutes, seconds, or however long I have left with you! Because it's the same thing for me if I live and you die. I won't make it through. I'll probably die of depression because my life without you would be… well… to put it plainly… unimaginable. I would die without you by my side, Katniss. You're everything to me."

I could tell there were tears streaming down my face as I spoke the words. But they were all true. I couldn't live without her, I loved her too much. The look on my face seemed to soften her resolve because she leaned over and (to my shock and utter pleasure) she kissed me full on the lips and whispered, "Okay… I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay with you. We'll find a way to keep you alive till the end, though. I promise." I just smiled softly and nodded, cradling her to my chest and falling asleep with the love of my life in my arms once again."

**GPOV: **This. Was. Downright. Sickening! I didn't want to see this! I never wanted to see Katniss kiss someone that wasn't me! Bread Boy didn't deserve her at all! I didn't care if it _was _an angle to get sponsors. It made my blood boil with rage. She was _mine. _And when she got back I would try to get her to see that she loved me and not him or die trying.

**A/N: Well that was a little dark at the end! I hope you liked it! Next update should be much sooner! Review and tell me what you thought about this chapter! Love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever I know! But school just ended yesterday so… don't worry I'll be all yours to write for you all you want, whenever you want it! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I wanna own Peeta Mellark, but I can't. Suzanne Collins already owns him. Boo.**

**KPOV: **I needed some way to get Peeta's attention away from me so that I could sneak to the feast at the Cornucopia tonight. This was the only way to save him and if I couldn't… well then… I would die too! I sure as heck couldn't live without him now! Not when I had finally admitted to myself that I loved him!

Sure, I promised Prim, mom, and Gale that I would win and come back in one piece, preferably alive for them. But that was before I had fallen in love with my fellow Tribute. I hated these stupid Games so much. If it hadn't been for the Reaping and the Capitol and their sick, twisted minds, we wouldn't even be in this mess.

Then something, no, more like _someone _crossed my mind. Gale. How _did _he feel about all this kissing and me being with Peeta onscreen? He usually protected me all the time at home from anyone he thought would hurt me. In fact, Gale probably wants to rip Peeta's throat out by now. I have a feeling that when we get home Peeta will not get a warm welcome from "certain people".

Just as I began to think again, about what might avert Peeta's attention for a while, a parcel dropped down from the sky above and into my hands. It was from Haymitch, of course. There was a note that said,

**Here you go, sweetheart. This might just distract him for a little while. While **_**you **_**save his uncoordinated and clumsy life for him. Good luck.**

**-H**

Peering inside, I smiled mischievously. Sugarberries. I had often seen my mother use these to lull her patients to sleep if she had to do some work on them that might make them particularly uncomfortable. This was the perfect thing to give to Peeta so that I could get the medicine for him. I heard him stir. It was time.

**GPOV: **My family and I were over at the Everdeen's house today so that we could all watch the Games together. I only wanted to watch because I wanted to make sure that Catnip didn't die. Because if she died, then so would I.

It made me angry to watch her with Bread Boy but I knew her. It was just a ploy to get sponsored. She would do whatever it took to get home to her mother, Prim, me, mom, Rory, Vick, and Posy. She would never intentionally fall in love with that doofus, would she? I thought for a moment and then came to my conclusion. No, of course not. Katniss didn't ever want to have children or get married. And falling in love would be a direct pathway down that road, wouldn't it? Right, Katniss would never do that to herself. Or to me.

I knew from watching earlier, that she wanted to save him and go get the medicine from the feast. But Bread Boy, being the slick little traitor he is, had told her that he didn't want her to go and that he knew she would get killed and that he didn't ever want to lose her. And then they shared another one of their mushy moments that probably had most of Panem at the edge of their seats. Absolutely disgusting.

But what was this we were all seeing now? In her hand, Katniss held about five Sugarberries. Her mentor probably sent them to her to help. Her mother gasped in recognition at the same time my mom and I did. Posy asked me in her sweet baby voice, "Gale, what is Catnip gonna do wid dose?" I laughed. Her baby speech got me every time. She was one funny four year old. "She's gonna put him to sleep, Posy." I said. She nodded and turned back to the TV as did I.

Peeta realized what the Sugarberries were as soon as he swallowed them. He looked very angry but before he could say anything he fell deep into unconsciousness.

Katniss arrived at the feast a few minutes later and she was getting along without any attacks so far. We all thought she would make it out unharmed. We were wrong. The girl from District Two pinned Katniss to the ground and held a blade to her throat as I held my breath. My mother ordered Posy to leave the room. And sure enough, she ran straight to the kitchen.

We watched as the girl told Katniss she'd killed the girl from Eleven. Her eyes showed nothing but fear. But it was Two's turn to be scared because the big guy from Eleven came and cracked the girl's skull as revenge for killing his Tribute partner. We were grateful he spared Katniss's life.

But only moments after the girl's skull had cracked and Katniss had fled from the scene, did Rory, Vick, and Prim all get up and run to the bathroom. Two seconds later I heard three strangled vomit noises. I really hate the Hunger Games. They shouldn't have to watch this. Nobody should have to watch this.

One day, the Capitol would go down for all the lives they've taken and all the families they have broken. And if I had my say in it, I would be there to watch it happen. Because, my best friend would never be the same again. She would be forever traumatized by the things that were happening in that arena. And the only one who would ever understand her was Peeta. I would try, but I would never be able to empathize with her. They would break my best friend and love and that was something that they would pay for dearly.

**A/N: Well I hope that super long chapter made up for my lack of updating! Now that school's out I swear that I will update more! Now then, that shiny review button at the bottom of the page wants you to press it and leave me a review! Haha you guys rock! I love you all!**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! I told you I would be back real soon so here I am! Enjoy the chapter and I'm sorry if this is really short. I've been updating for three hours so my fingers hurt! But I really wanted to get this to you today! I'll do better next time!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I could own it but I can't. All rights go to Suzanne Collins**

**PPOV: **I had woken up and I was infuriated. The last thing I remember was Katniss drugging me into sleep. It was no doubt that she had gone to the feast to get that medicine for me. I was worried sick. What if something happened to her? Then, even if I lived, I would kill myself shortly afterward.

That was when I heard the cannon blow, signaling the death of another Tribute. _Not Katniss, _I pray silently. _Not my Katniss, please not my Katniss. _But just a few short moments later she ran into the cave. I exhaled my relief as she sat down beside me. I pulled her into my arms, whispering into her hair, "I'm so happy you're safe." And I kissed the top of her head affectionately.

She nodded saying, "I'm happy you're safe too." She poured the medicine on my leg and after a slight tingling sensation, it felt better! "It's working, Peeta! It's working!" She said excitedly before she kissed me very passionately on the lips.

I broke away, breathless. Then I noticed her head was bleeding, badly. "You need some too." I whispered brokenly. "Your head…" she shook her head at me, always so stubborn. "I'll be…" I put a finger to her lips and said "Shh…" before smearing some of the gel on her beautiful forehead and watched it heal.

After that was done I kissed her forehead one last time before wrapping my arms around her as both of us fell asleep, blissfully happy.

**A/N: I know it was rushed but like I said, MY FINGERS ARE KILLING ME! I promise I'll make it longer next time. But hey, at least it was fluffy! Review please! I love you guys for sticking with me and giving reviews that make me smile so big my face hurts!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello everybody! I'm back again! You know, I think I'm on a roll because I usually don't update this quick! Well hey, I do it to please you guys so… I hope you like this chapter! And yes… it will be a much longer chapter than it was last time! Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I wanna own it so bad, but I can't. The Hunger Games already belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

**KPOV: **I woke up in the cave in Peeta's arms and for the first time since the reaping… I was at peace with myself. And even more so because I was going to teach Peeta how to hunt today. Just the thought of hunting and being my natural self again brightened my mood.

But even if I was happy for the moment, there was something else eating away at my emotions. It was Peeta. I wanted to tell him how I felt about him. Especially after what we had said to each other yesterday must have given him a hint of what I felt for him. I just didn't know what the right time to tell him would be. Maybe after we get home? So that way when I tell him I won't have the entirety of Panem craning their necks from their kitchens to see and hear what I had to say. If I told him then, we would be alone.

There would be the exception of Gale, though. He would probably wanna spend every waking minute with me once I got home. Not that I blamed him in the least. I would be that way with him if he were the one who had gone off to the Games. I shuddered involuntarily at the thought.

That shudder must have awoken Peeta because I felt a soft kiss against the top of my hair and a sigh. "Good morning, beautiful," he breathed and I giggled. That was the first time in years that I had truly giggled. "Hiya, handsome!" I whispered joyfully. It was true. He really was devilishly handsome what with his blonde hair that hung just up to his eyebrows and blue eyes as deep as the sea…

_Snap out of it, Katniss! _I mentally slapped myself in the face and awoke from my trance before he could notice. "So Peeta," I said trying to get my mind on today's task. "I was thinking that we needed some food and since I have my bow we can go hunting for game and I know that you aren't in any condition to shoot or run or anything so if you could just come with me and pick some berries or something that would be really great. I don't wanna leave you here alone. We can't risk Cato finding you. And Thresh won't kill either one of us. He told me he'd spare our lives just this once for Rue. I don't know about Foxface, though. She could be anywhere and-"

"Woah, woah, woah, Katniss!" Peeta cut me off. "Stop rambling like you're never gonna be able to speak again. I'll go with you. It doesn't matter if I'm not so good with walking right now. In fact, it wouldn't even matter if I couldn't walk at all. I'd still go to keep you safe. And who the heck is Foxface, anyway?"

_Oh yeah! _I thought again. _I did nickname her that myself. Nobody else calls her that but me. _"That's what I nicknamed the redheaded girl from District Five. Because she's really quick, just like a fox." He nods his head in understanding and then I reach to help him up and guide him down the rocky path from the cave. Even if he could walk, he wouldn't be able to maneuver that path all by himself just yet.

We stop dead in our tracks when we hear the cannon fire, signaling another Tribute dead. Tears slip from my eyes, betraying me. "That's gotta be Thresh. Cato must've killed him. There's no way Foxface showed herself."

I choked on my tears and Peeta wrapped his arms around my shoulders and whispered into my hair, "Shh… it's alright. He's in a better place now."

And immediately I know what he means by that. The rest of Panem doesn't, but I do. He means in a place where there is no Hunger Games, no fighting, no starvation, and no hunger. It is a place where peace is kept and happiness never ends. Suddenly, I wanted to be at home with my mother and Prim and Gale where I was safe and nobody could hurt me. The grief and longing had overtaken me.

"Peeta, I wanna go home!" I sobbed, just like a five year old child who had been out of the house too long. Peeta rubs my back and murmurs, "You will. I promise I will do everything I can do to get you home, alright? And at least no we don't have to kill Thresh in the end." I nod. That was true and I believed that he would do whatever it took to get me home. And that was what frightened me the most. What he might do to make sure that my life was preserved.

**(About one hour later)**

I had gotten quite a few squirrels on our hunting round. I think just one more would do the trick for a nice stew. Peeta was picking fruit somewhere and I had to find him before Cato did. Suddenly I heard the cannon fire and thought the worst. Peeta was dead.

I ran through the forest screaming, "PEETA! PEETA WHERE ARE YOU? PEETA? PEET-" the screams were cut off as my breath left my body with a loud "Umf!" after bumping into whoever it was. The person took me in their arms and helped me to my feet and I threw myself at him. Because I knew who he was.

"Peeta Mellark don't you ever scare me like that again! I thought you were dead! I heard the cannon and thought the worst! Oh you scared me to death!" I threw my arms around him as he muttered apologies into my hair.

"What berries did you pick?" I asked after a few moments. He held up his hand and showed them to me. I went into a rage. "That. Is. Nightlock Peeta! You'd be dead in a minute after you ate those!"

He looked guilty. "I'm sorry but… hey I guess we know how Foxface died now. Look."

And look I did because I saw her lying there. One berry still lying in her open palm. "She must've followed you." I whispered. "Now it's just us and Cato."

He barely even moved but I know he heard me. I knew why that was. He was scared for my life and his. And so was I for that matter. I didn't wanna think about it at the moment though so I pulled him back to the cave so that we could make our stew.

**A/N: Better length? And just to let you guys know when we get to the parts involving Catching Fire I will start changing certain things. I hope you all liked it! Reviews are love so can you guys give me some? Love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone! I was gonna post this a few days ago but I was really busy so I never got the chance! I hope you will forgive me! Anyway the tension and romance is building in the Games and for Peeta and Katniss! Let's see what chapter brings us! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games is a great book. Too bad it doesn't belong to me. All rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

**HPOV: **It was almost over. Just them and the guy from two, then they could come back home to Twelve. None of my Tributes ever made it home. Not that I really cared about them. But there was something _different _about Katniss and Peeta.

I actually liked them and I was starting to consider them my family. I knew Effie, Cinna, Portia, Octavia, and the rest of the prep team thought the same way. And knowing them, they could take the other Tribute. I just knew it! Oh no… hold that thought… we have a problem!

**KPOV: **Just this morning we were eating our soup and laughing and talking and looking for food together. And now it was nighttime and we were being chased by giant mutant dogs that had the _eyes _of all the Tributes we murdered.

Who would've thought that just when things were dying down, they could only get worse? Oh that's right… I did!

We had just made it to the Cornucopia and were climbing to the top. Peeta made it up first with that killer upper body strength of his. You know, if we weren't in the middle of a near death experience right now, I would be swooning over it.

I felt my leg slip out from underneath me. I began sliding down. "PEETA! PEETA HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE HELP ME!"

He looked back and I thought his eyes would bulge out of their sockets any second. But I was distracted by the fear and despair within them. "Katniss!" he cried desperately clutching my hand. "I promise I won't let you go. I promise I won't let you fall. If you fall so will I. I'll let Cato kill me so I can be with you. "I love you with all my heart, Katniss Everdeen and I always will."

My eyes filled with tears and I said softly, my voice breaking, "Oh, Peeta. I-" but my reply was cut of my an evil chuckle and a mirthless voice drawling, "Oh, isn't that just the sweetest thing? The two lovebirds sharing their last words of affection before I end. Both of them. Right. Now."

Peeta pulled me up and I shot my arrow at Cato when Peeta ran to punch him. I missed because I was so afraid that Peeta would get hurt that I was shaking. Cato grabbed Peeta's arm and shoved it behind him, pinning a hand around Peeta's throat and going to stand by the edge. I raised my bow, ready to strike.

Cato glared at me with sort of a… half smile on his face and said, "Go ahead. Shoot me if you want. But if I go down lover boy here will go with me."

I stared at him. "You're right, Cato. If I shoot you Peeta will go down with you. But not if I do this. Peeta catch!" I shouted taking my arrow out of my bow and tossing it to him. He plunged the arrow right at Cato's heart through his armor (if he had a heart, that is) and kicked him of the Cornucopia in an unmentionable place. And Cato fell down to his death as the hungry mutant dogs devoured him.

Peeta and I jumped down and embraced each other. "We did it! We won the Hunger Games!" He shouted gleefully. But where was the announcement?

Just as I thought that, Seneca Crane's voice filled the speakers. "The rule has been changed back. There will only be one winner. Best of luck and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor."

We just stood there in silence, letting the news sink in.

**A/N: Oh no! Cliffy! Sorry about that but I wanted to add a little suspense. But I'll update soon if you review a ton! Love you all!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to update! I was going to yesterday but my friend came to my house and didn't leave for a very long time! Please forgive me and enjoy the chapter you've all anticipated (P.S. to those of you that are wondering if Finnick will be included, he will but not for the same purpose in CF; or maybe for that reason, I'm not sure yet)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games. I'm not that big of a genius. Suzanne Collins is.**

**PPOV: **Did they just say one winner? So after all this time they've just been stringing us along and making us believe that we'll go home together and live a happy life? Wait, what am I saying? Of _course _they did that! The Capitol is just full of sick and twisted people that thrive on the Districts misery. President Snow being the king of all those sick and twisted _morons!_

In all this, I only knew one thing. I had to be the one to die. Losing Katniss wasn't an option for me or for her mother, or for her sister. They needed her to be alive. I knew for a fact ever since her father's death that Katniss had to take care of her sister all by herself because her mother kept herself in a rather catatonic state. It sickened me to the core how she couldn't even be there for her _children. _Then again, who was I to talk? My mother wasn't much better, beating my two older brothers and I constantly.

But more than anything, _he _needed her. They were best friends from what I gathered from her conversation about him with Cinna just before the Games had begun. I had seen him around school and he frightened me quite a bit. He was eighteen, two years older than Katniss and I. He was tall and muscular and handsome and all the girls wanted him. But from what I saw he only ever paid attention to Katniss. Whether it was because they were best friends, or because he was in love with her just as I was (the thought pained me), I wasn't sure. But Gale Hawthorne needed her and she needed him much more than she would need me.

I finally broke the silence between us. "Katniss, what are you waiting for? Go ahead and shoot me already so you can go home to your family."

Her eyes filled with tears. "B-but you have a family too. They need you, Peeta. A lot of people need you. There are few people that need me. Kill me, okay? Kill me and go home to those people. And if you see my sister and mom, tell them I love them."

She knew better than to mention Gale. So did I. It wouldn't be good for our angle if the Capitol knew she had a very manly best friend waiting for her to come home. "Well, I'm not letting you die for me." I argued.

Of course, she was just as stubborn. "And I'm not letting _you _die for _me."_

"Well one of us has to die. If nobody dies then they don't have their Victor. They have to have their Victor."

She shook her head firmly. "No. They don't." Katniss pulled out the Nightlock we had found earlier from her pocket and I gasped, knowing what she was about to do.

"No, Katniss." I begged, putting my hand over hers and choking on tears. "No, I won't let you do this." She looked sad. "Trust me, Peeta. Just trust me, alright?" she whispered taking her hand away from mine and handing me a handful of berries and sparing some for herself.

We both took one last look at the world knowing it was the last time we would ever see daylight. "Together." Katniss whispered. "Together." I clarified.

"But wait Peeta, one more thing!" I raised my eyebrows confused, waiting for her to continue. She leaned up and kissed me passionately, one last time (now I could die happy, at least). "I love you." She murmured. I was shocked. Did she really mean it or was that for the act? I decided not to think it over too much since I was about to die but I whispered the last real thing of meaning that I would ever say and I meant it wholeheartedly. "I love you too, Katniss."

I gave her a small smile, which she returned and said, "One." I tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear for the last time and said, "Two." Then we both paused for a moment and together said, "Three." Raising the berries up to our lips, just as we were about to put them in our mouths Seneca Crane's voicr blared over the speakers,

"Wait, wait! Stop! Ladies and gentleman… the winners of the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games… Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!"

Well that was unexpected. But all the same Katniss and I threw the berries away from ourselves and wrapped up in the other's embrace. I didn't ever wanna let go again. Did she? That was a question that could be asked later, I suppose. And then the hovercraft lifted us and carried us off to the infirmary so they could clean us up. Get a change of clothes, thank goodness!

**KPOV: **We did it! Peeta and I won! Not just me and not just Peeta! Us! We won! Together! Now I could go home to Prim and mom and Gale and Hazelle and Rory and Vick and Posy! I was so excited to get to hunt with Gale again and sleep in my bed and eat Seam food! Even if I _was _supposed to live in Victor's village as a next door neighbor to Peeta and Haymitch!

**A/N: Yay! They lived! Haha but I promise the next chapter will come a whole lot quicker than this one did! If you review a lot, that is! Love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey everybody I'm back! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! And to those of you who were wondering if it was just a happy ending and a normal life for our two lovebirds… of **_**course not!**_** That would just be too easy! I promise many twists and turns and conflicts for the rest of the story! This is where it will start to spiral away from the books slightly! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own The Hunger Games! They belong to the brilliant Suzanne Collins!**

**PPOV (Prim): **She did it! Katniss won! I jumped up from the couch and looked to mom. She had a big smile on her face and tears on her cheeks. She jumped up, grabbing me and spinning me around as we cheered happily.

I ran out the door and rushed through the Seam. Finally reaching my destination, I rushed to their door and knocked on it quickly, repeatedly. Hazelle opened the door and said, "Prim, dear! How wonderful to see you! Did you see? Katniss won! She's coming home!" she burst into tears and squeezed me tight.

"Oh my stars! Gale's in the woods again, he didn't see the end of the Games. He ran off just when the boy from Two came out! Can you go find him for me dear? Tell him the lovely news?"

I nodded hastily, thanked her and ran to the electric fence, listened to see if it was on just as Katniss always told me to do in case of an emergency in which I needed her while she was in the woods. It was off, as always. I ducked underneath it and ran into the woods shouting his name.

**GPOV: **I had a satisfying haul of Game in my arms. One deer, two squirrels, and a rabbit. I wondered what Katniss was doing now? Fighting the guy from Two or did he kill her? I shuddered at the thought. If she died then so would I. Consequences of my death be darned. I wondered if Bread Boy made it out. If he was dead, it might be better for everyone.

I knew Catnip was faking. She never really would let someone in that easy. It took her months to let me in the way she had. Unless… unless she had been in love with him all along and never told me. No, she wouldn't do that. We kept no secrets from one another. It was impossible really.

Then, I heard a familiar voice call out to me, "Gale! Gale where are you? Gale?" it was Prim. I ran "Prim! Prim!" I yelled, slamming right into her.

She hit the ground with an 'Oof!" and I helped her to her feet. "Sorry, Prim. What's wrong? Why are you out here?" I asked. It was a valid question. She didn't like coming into the woods. She would never come here unless it was an emergency. Like something wrong with Katniss.

I immediately thought the worst. _Oh no, she's dead! She's dead and she's not coming home ever again! _I felt my heart begin to splinter into a million pieces, but it mended when I heard the words that I had been longing to hear for almost a month and a half. "She's coming home, Gale."

**A/N: Sorry it was short, I know but it's late here! Don't worry it will be at least four hundred words longer next chapter, if not more! Anyway, tell me what you thought and goodbye for now! I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers, I have returned! Now, in this chapter you will see many events! Not gonna say what but you will! I want it to be a surprise! Anyway thank you for all the great reviews! You all made me feel special! Enjoy the chapter! (By the way Peeta will not be getting a new leg just 'cuz I felt bad for him when he did in the book!)**

**Disclaimer: I wanna own the Hunger Games **_**and **_**Josh Hutcherson who plays Peeta in the movie (Even though this is based off the book but the movie was just as amazing) but Suzanne Collins already has the rights! She gets the hugs too! :(**

**PPOV: **Today was the day. It was the day that Katniss and I would be crowned as the victors of the Seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games!

We had already been to the Capitol hospital and they mended our injuries. They mended Katniss's ear and the healed my leg. They really are miracle workers. Don't get me wrong I really loathe the Capitol for what they've put us through and for what they put others through but they are miracle workers. You just wouldn't be this healthy again if you were treated in Twelve. Not even if you saw Mrs. Everdeen and she was the best apothecary in the District. She could cure almost anything!

I still didn't know for sure whether or not Katniss loved me back for real yet. It probably sounds stupid of me, but I'm too chicken to come out and just ask her about it. We'd probably have time to talk about it on the train home, though. At least I _hoped _we would. Our stylists would probably already be fussing over our outfits for the Victory Tour in a few months.

Only Haymitch knew I felt this way. He told me he knew that I wanted time alone with Katniss and that he would make sure nobody bothered us too much on the train. He also said that he was pretty sure that Katniss cared about me that way too. I didn't wanna get my hopes up too much though so I didn't let it sink in very far. I know I hated Haymitch at first but… he really has become a second father to me.

Right now, Katniss and I were sitting inside the Capitol building in which President Snow lived in **(A/N: Don't know what it's called, sorry!) **as we waited for him to finish his speech and call us out for our carnation.

I noticed her looking at me from the corner of my eye. I looked right at her and smiled nervously. She returned it. Wow. She really did look beautiful. Katniss was wearing a yellow gown that looked as though it was made for a princess and her chocolate brown hair fell down her back in ringlets. Her Mockingjay pin was attached to her dress. She really did look like a princess. She was my princess and I would treat her like that for as long as she lived.

Unable to help myself any longer, I whispered "You look beautiful, Katniss." She blushed, as though she was embarrassed or… _flattered _by my comment and she giggled. Giggle? She never giggles. What is up with her? "Um… thanks Peeta, you look handsome, too." Now it was my turn to blush. She had never called me handsome.

"Thank you." I whispered back hoarsely. I was about to say something else when President Snow called out our names. Looking at her, I said, "You ready?" she nodded. "Yeah. Are you?" I nodded and said, "Let's do this." I took her hand and we walked out to all the citizens of the Capitol cheering for us. We raised our intertwined hands high just as we had the night of the opening ceremonies and they all went wild, remembering the first time.

"Ladies and gentleman!" President Snow announced jubilantly into the microphone, "I present to you the Victors of the Seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games… Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!"

The entire Capitol erupted in cheers again as Snow placed the crowns on our heads. I kissed Katniss lovingly on the cheek and we embraced in a meaningful hug. Once again, the Capitol went wild. Snow shook both of our hands and we met Cinna, Portia, Haymitch, and Effie behind the doors. It was time for our Post-Game interview with Ceaser Flickerman.

We watched the highlights of our Games first. Well they were highlights to them but to us they were torture. Except for the part with the two of us in the cave. That warmed my heart.

Then Ceaser turned to me and asked, "So Peeta, how did you feel in that cave with Katniss? How did you feel when you two won the Games?"

I took a moment to think about my answer and then with my heart on my sleeve I said, "Well Ceaser I felt… so happy to be in that cave with her. I was so overjoyed that she had found me and being with her, even if I thought I was going to die, I was happy to spend that time with her, even if I ended up dying I would die happy because she would be the last thing I saw. And when we won the Games I was… relieved. I thought for a moment that I would lose her. And I wouldn't be able to live on if I had. I am so grateful to have her with me now because I know how easily things could've gone the other way. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me and the thought of losing her was unbearable."

There were cries of joy in the audience and Ceaser looked touched himself. Katniss was staring at me with a watery smile and tears in her eyes. She leaned over and kissed me.

Then Ceaser turned to her. "How about you Katniss, dear? How did you feel when you found him by the pond? What about when you won the Games?"

She thought for a moment and her answer shocked me and melted my heart all at the same time. "When I found him I was the happiest person in the world. I thought he would be dead by the time I found him and he wasn't. That is the greatest gift I have ever received. And when we won… well, my feelings are the same as Peeta's. Life would never be the same without him so I couldn't possibly continue living. The thought of that almost happening is unthinkable to me."

I gave her a light squeeze around the shoulders. Ceaser closed the show out and we were rushed to the train to head home. Finally I would see my father and older brothers again! And my mother too but she and I hated each other so I didn't care about her all that much.

But now it was time to focus on the business at hand. Talking to Katniss about my feelings. We were alone in the compartment and she was standing next to me, staring at the scenery outside the window as we sped by it.

I took a deep long breath. _You can do this, Peeta. C'mon you can do this! Just say it! Say it! _I encouraged myself.

Inhaling again, I said, "Um… Katniss? I have a question." She looked at me, concerned. "What is it, Peeta?" I had to think about how to continue. "H-how do you feel about me?" I stuttered. She looked shocked for a moment. Clearly, she hadn't expected that to be my question.

"Oh. Well I was actually gonna talk to you about that." She said and took a deep breath just as I had. "Okay so… I know I made it seem like I didn't before but…. I really do love you, Peeta. With all my heart."

Yes! "Really?" I asked happily on the verge of tears. She nodded and I scooped her up into my arms and twirled her around. Then we heard a knock on the door. It was Haymitch.

"Hey, lovebirds I just heard the last bit so don't accuse me of eavesdropping. Congrats! Anyway the train stopped. We're here. Let's go!" he said.

And we walked towards the train's exit, the three of us arm in arm with the love of my life in the middle. Life is good.

**A/N: Yay it was way longer than last time! Did you like Peeta's POV? I thought I shouldn't switch this time because we never heard how he really felt during these specific events in the book! Review and I'll post even faster! Love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back! I'm so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter so much! All the reviews you all left me made me so happy! Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last one! Remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, but I'm not smart enough to come up with something as good as The Hunger Games. It's all Suzanne Collins. I just like borrowing and playing around with the plot!**

**KPOV: **Finally I was home! Haymitch, Peeta, and I stepped through the doors of the train. I saw many people from the District but I only heard two distinct voices within the entire crowd.

"Katniss! Katniss we're over here!" as soon as I heard Prim and my mother's voices I was done for and I released Peeta and Haymitch and ran towards Prim. We met each other in the middle and collided into a hug.

The moment she landed in my arms I picked her up and swung her around a few times, squeezing her as tight as I possibly could, as though my life depended on it.

She sobbed into my shoulder as the tears fell silently down my own face. I set her down on her feet and knelt down to her level, kissed her cheek and said, "Wow, little duck. You grew a bunch while I was gone." It was true. She had gotten maybe four and a half inches taller since that day the two of us said goodbye in the Justice Building. Sometimes I had to remind myself that she was twelve and growing up now. And pretty soon she wouldn't need my help as much anymore. The thought alone made me feel saddened. But instead of thinking about that now, I listened to my sister talking to me now.

"I'm so happy you made it home, Katniss." She whispered. "You were so brave and there were times when I thought you weren't gonna make it but you did. I'm so happy. You kept your promise just like you said you would." She smiled at me through her tears and it was then that I truly realized how much my sister and I really needed each other.

"I told you I would, little duck. I told you I would." My voice shook slightly as I choked on my tears. Prim smiled suddenly. "I have a question though, Katniss?" I raised my eyebrows, signaling for her to continue. "Is Peeta _really _your boyfriend?" she began giggling, her little girl side coming out again. The side I had missed dearly in the time that I was away. I rolled my eyes and grinned at her, nodding.

Before either of us could say anymore, a voice behind us cleared their throat and there stood my mother. My face wasn't portraying any of my emotions. I was vacant, an expression I was far too used to by now. I let go of my sister and slowly stood. We were exactly the same height, I noticed.

But I also noticed something else. For the first time since my father died, my mother's face displayed _actual _feelings. She had tears filling her eyes that looked as though they were ready to spill over at any moment and she had a huge smile on her face. Realization dawned on me as I saw what my mother has really had to endure. I could see that she truly did love us and that she could've helped her depression more and been there for us more if she had the proper medication. Now she did.

"Mom…" I began, but she cut me off and spoke in a soft, subtle voice. "No dear, let me talk. You were right. I should've been there for you more after your father died. It wasn't fair to you to have to take over all the responsibilities around the house. I am so proud of you for surviving out there for us. I love you, Katniss. And if you'll let me, I promise I'll be a better mother to you and Prim. Especially because I hurt you the most and you haven't yet forgiven me."

I threw myself into her arms. "I love you too, mom." I sobbed into her shoulder. After a moment or two of this, she pulled back and grinned at me. "Your cousins can hardly wait to see you, dear!" I looked at her, thoroughly confused. As far as I knew, I had no cousins. She smirked back at me knowingly and pointed behind us somewhere.

I looked back and saw Gale, Hazelle, Rory, Vick and Posy standing there waiting for me with big smiles on their faces. Huh, nice cover up for the Final eight interview. Nobody outside The Seam and the Square would believe that Gale and I were just friends. He was too tall and handsome and nobody would believe that I would pick Peeta over him.

Without another thought, I rushed towards them and flew into Gale's arms, delighted to be back in the warm embrace of my best friend. I buried my face in his chest and he pressed his cheek into my hair and murmured, "Welcome home, Catnip." It felt good to hear his old nickname for me again. All I could say was, "I missed you so much." And I let my guard down, crying again.

He rubbed my back affectionately and murmured, "Shh, shh." Over and over again until I was calm. Hazelle was next to give me a hug, congratulating me on a well done survival. Twelve year old Rory and ten year old Vick were next to embrace me. They had both grown since the last time I saw them and they were getting to be more and more like Gale every passing day. Little Posy leaped into my arms and I lifted her up. She hugged me and layed a pink crown on my head, saying she made it so it looked like the one President Snow had put on me. We all laughed at that.

But we were sadly interrupted from our reunion by Haymitch coming up behind me and saying, "I'm sorry to interrupt you all. But Katniss, you, Peeta, and I all have to go and answer questions for those reporters now." I rolled my eyes and turned back to them all apologetically. "I'm really sorry. Hey, how about all of you come to my house afterwards?"

Hazelle said that they would be there and I smiled hugely at her before Peeta grabbed my arm and whisked me away. Well, my life may never be the same again, but at least I was home and happy.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that! What do you think Gale is thinking right now? How about Peeta? Anyway, the next part will be the press conference and more! I'll be back soon… if you review, of course! I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey all my lovely readers! Sorry it took so long to upload this but I had a bad block and my laptop was being incredibly stupid! But it's over now and I'm back so… I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I wanna own The Hunger Games really bad but I'm not a genius like Suzanne Collins so… sorry I don't own it in any way shape or form.**

**GPOV: **Stupid, Baker Boy! How dare he touch my Catnip like that? I was supposed to be the one that had her snuggled closely on my arm! How the heck was he doing this? I think he might've brainwashed her on the way home because I knew Katniss well enough to know that all of that lovey-dovey garbage with him onscreen was just a lie so that they could get sponsors.

That was the main tactic of the Games anyway. The Tributes need to stay alive and to do that they need supplies. And the only way to gain supplies is if you have sponsors. And Katniss had told me she'd do absolutely anything to get back to us. And she had. She had pretended to be in love with Bread Boy so that she could get enough strength to come back.

I felt awfully sorry for her, though. Not just because of all the violence she had experienced in the past month and a half she'd been away from here. She was _still_ keeping up the act with him even when they were home just for the cameras that were everywhere. Maybe once we got to her new home with all the interviews out of the way, she'd drop the act.

But then an awful thought struck me. This wasn't the last I would be seeing of Peeta Mellark. He was going to be her new neighbor! Ugh, can this day get any worse?

**PPOV: **We were sitting in the conference room of the train station now. My Katniss was sitting next to me, holding my hand while Haymitch was on my other side. I noticed my brothers, Eric and Matthew were sitting next to Haymitch and watching me.

They were assessing my hand that was gripped firmly in Katniss's own and when I gave them a look that clearly said, 'mind your own beeswax', Matthew just wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at me while Eric sniggered quietly next to him.

Katniss was lucky. On the other side of her was her younger sister Prim and her mother. Prim was snuggled tightly into Katniss's shoulder with her eyes closed tightly. Yet, she looked more peaceful then a yard full of meditators. The reporters seemed to have taken that as a sign to not disturb her and ask her only one question. 'Are you glad that your sister is home?' the reporter had asked her as if the answer wasn't obvious enough.

I don't need to mention her answer, do I? Because it is pretty darn obvious. I only paid attention to questions when they were addressed to me or my brothers and Katniss. The questions for her and I were the same ones that we had been asked by Ceaser Flickerman so we had no problem. Haymitch didn't have much problem with his answers either because his questions mostly consisted of what it was like to mentor us and if we were now considered family to him. She and I were both admirably pleased with his answers.

But finally, one question they asked Katniss's mother caught my attention. The reporter said casually, "So Mrs. Everdeen, what do you think of your daughter's new boyfriend?" now that was an answer that I really wanted to know. If her mom didn't like me then, what would happen with us? Finally, after a very long pause of thought, her mother responed, "Well, I love Peeta. I think he is a great choice for Katniss and I know he will treat her right." Phew! "However," she added suddenly. And CRASH! "I think Katniss might be a little too young to have a boyfriend even if he is handsome." She glared at me pointedly, yet jokingly and I knew she was kidding.

But, to my embarrassment, my brothers (they're older than me by the way Matt by a year and Eric by two) burst out laughing hysterically. "Ohh, someone's in trouble." They cackled evily. I got up and smacked them both upside their heads and sat down again, pleased with myself. But Katniss was laughing and her laugh was so beautiful that it made me wanna laugh too. So that's what I did, I laughed with her.

About two hours later we were all sitting in Katniss's hous in Victor's Village with my parents and brothers. Katniss's mom and sister, Haymitch and the Hawthornes who were chatting with Katniss animatedly about the Games.

I excused myself to go to the restroom, kissing Katniss's cheek on the way and got a few catcalls from Matt and Eric again. And that earned them another smack on the back of both of their heads.

The bathroom was right by the front door so I made my way to it. I reached for the door handle and had almost grabbed it when I someone blocked my way. I looked up and saw that it was Gale. I didn't really like him but I was willing to try for Katniss.

So I smiled at him and said, "You mind if I use it first?" figuring he just needed to take a whizz. But judging by the almost feral look in his eyes, maybe not. He glared at me and growled. "You and I need to have a little talk, Mellark. Outside now."

I nodded once, cold. Ready for whatever fight he was about to pitch to try and win her over. Bring it on, Hawthorne. I'm ready.

**A/N: Drama! What do you think is gonna happen? Review and I'll update by Wednesday for sure! I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back and I have another chapter for all of you! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews you left me! And I wonder who will win the argument that is about to take place? Let's go and see shall we? Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: If I did own The Hunger Games, Snow would've been killed at the beginning of Catching Fire instead of getting another few months of peace.**

**Peeta POV: **After we had both discreetly slipped out the front door unnoticed, we went and stood in the front yard facing each other at a mere five feet apart. He was staring at me with an expression that showed such an animosity it could've reignited the dark days. Every sign of dislike and hatred was evident in his features, but there was also a hint of… jealously? Possessiveness? Overprotectiveness? All of the above possibly? Well, even so the feeling was mutual.

But I didn't want to sit here and have a staring contest with my girlfriend's (still can't get over how great that sounds) best friend I just wanted to get this over with and go back to Katniss and make our homecoming something to remember as one of our best memories together.

So, in an effort to get him to get to his point quickly, I just asked him as politely as possible, "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about, Gale?" I forced a smile to make an appearance on my face. He rolled his eyes and snorted at me, responding in a seething voice, "Cut all the pleasantry garbage, Bread Boy. Even though we both don't know each other that well, we already know that we can't stand one another."

Well I had to admit it, he had me beat there. The phony grin melted off my face and revealed what I was really feeling now. Pure loathing and annoyance all centered towards _him. _"Point taken," I growled through gritted teeth. "But what do you want from me? I want to get back to my girl if you don't mind." I smiled smugly at my last comment, just knowing that it was bound to irk him.

Sure enough, his frown deepened and he looked as though he was ready to behead me. "_That's _what I wanted to talk to you about. She is _not _your girl. Katniss doesn't love you. I know her well enough to know that she had just been playing up the angle so that it would be easier for her to come home to her mom, Prim… and, well… _me._" Gale smirked at me, and seeing my most likely baffled expression, he looked as though Christmas had arrived early.

But I knew better than to believe him. I knew Katniss well enough to know that she may be cold at times, but she most certainly isn't a liar. "Gale, look. You should know better than anyone being her best friend that she is not a liar. She does love me. She told me on the train when we were alone and there were no cameras around whatsoever. And I'm sure she was trying to get home to you anyway. You're her best friend and she probably knew you'd be heartbroken if she had died in the arena. And she would never want you to have the responsibility of having to feed both of your families."

I hoped that he saw that I was trying to be reasonable with him. Katniss cared a lot about him and I really loved her. So whether or not I liked him I was willing to put up with him for the sake of my relationship with her.

To my satisfaction, his face paled when I said that she had told me with no presence of cameras among us. But he retorted back menacingly, "But she _does _love me that way, Mellark. She's just too scared to be in a relationship with me because we live dangerous lives hunting together and she doesn't want to have her children possibly live without food. That's what it is. That's the only thing you can give her that I can't. You can give her food on the table for her kids one day. But she loves me more than she loves you. And eventually she'll be my girl and you'll be left in dust wondering, 'why did I ever think she loved me in the first place?' that's right, Cake Baker, she's mine. Not yours… mine." He grinned, looking a little psychopathic

That was the last straw. I couldn't take this anymore. I walked right up to him and got in his face (even though he was about a foot taller than I am) poked him in the chest and ground my teeth together and hissed, "Katniss will never in a million years be your girl. And did you just call her 'yours?' she is a person. She isn't an object, not a thing to be claimed. She's a strong and independent woman who_ you _aren't man enough to deserve. And she doesn't just love me because I can provide food for a family some day in the future. To be honest, I don't know why she does but I know she isn't selfish enough to love me for that. Only someone as self-conceited and shallow would think that… someone like _you. _But don't worry. We'll see who she decides soon enough."

I barely had time to process the violent look in his eyes when I was hit with a hard blow to my face and fell backward, spitting the blood out of my mouth and looking up to see a very satisfied looking Gale smirking mercilessly at me. But what he didn't know was that I was just as strong as he was. I got to my feet before he could blink and retaliated with a hard blow to his stomach and another one right to his nose. Next thing I knew we were beating the daylights out of each other.

**Katniss POV: **I was starting to get a little worried about Peeta. He had told me he was going to the bathroom about half an hour ago. I hope he was alright. Deciding to go check on him, I got up. Nobody noticed or asked where I was going because they were all preoccupied. Peeta's parents, Gale's mother, and my mother were chatting away in the kitchen about nonsense things, Haymitch was talking with Vick, Matthew, and Eric about strategy and pranking, and Rory and Prim were playing with Posy on the floor.

I walked over to the front hall and knocked on the bathroom door lightly. "Peeta," I whispered. "Peeta, are you alright in there?" I waited a few moments… no answer. I put my hand on the doorknob and to my surprise it was unlocked. He wasn't in there! And where in the heck was Gale?

A few seconds later, I heard grunting and the unmistakable sound of fists hitting flesh. Looks like both questions have been answered.

I walked out the door and stood there frozen. What I saw was something that appalled me to no end. Gale and Peeta were both beating each other to death like their lives depended on it. And I had a sick feeling that all of this had to do with me. Deciding to make myself known to them, I yelled, "Both of you, stop this!" they both ceased their actions and turned to look at me, seeming half shocked and half ashamed of themselves.

I noticed that the expression on Gale's face looked especially guilt ridden. "K-Katniss, I-i-i-I can explain -" Peeta said, sounding helpless. And then I knew… I just knew that he wasn't the one who had started the fight. I knew from the moment that Peeta had hauled me away from Gale at the station, that Gale had an unhealthy level of dislike and contempt for Peeta. And that frightened me a bit.

"I don't need either one of you to explain anything to me." I said, holding up a hand to silence them both. But it was then that I noticed Peeta's face. His nose looked very out of place and broken and there was blood pouring out of it, he had a black eye.

I looked at Gale and saw that he had a bleeding lip and his ribs looked a tad dislocated. "Who started this?" I demanded. Neither of them answered because everyone had just come outside. "We heard you all out here. What's all the fuss abou-" but Hazelle stopped when she saw her son and my boyfriend looking battered. "What happened?" she asked frantically, rushing to Gale's side as Mrs. Mellark rushed to Peeta's side.

"Well Hazelle," I said matter-of-factly, "Looks like someone started a fight and I would like to know which one of them threw the first punch." I narrowed my eyes, staring the two of them down.

Finally, Peeta, who was panting from all the fighting he had just done right after he recovered from a brutal leg injury, turned and glared at Gale, who looked highly ashamed of himself."

**A/N: Muaahahahaha cliffy! Let's just say, Gale's gonna get it! But don't worry, I'll update soon if you all leave a bunch of reviews. I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about keeping so many of you waiting when you all really wanted more soon! But I have returned after long and hard thoughts of how this chapter should go! Anyway, I hope you guys like it! Enjoy! But I think a few dedications are in order for this chapter!**

**This is dedicated to:**

**Kaylz-Always-PK: for being so supportive and being extremely excited about this chapter!**

**ILovePeetaMellark101: For being so sweet and leaving me a review that warmed my heart and amused me all at the same time**

**Hungergamesfan77: For being so committed that you wanted to read another chapter and for leaving a review that made me happy!**

**Mellark's Heart: For leaving me so many reviews in one day, all of which that made me so giddy and happy that I almost jumped through the roof!**

**Thank you guys so much! I love you all very much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it so let's move on already!**

**Katniss POV: **I didn't want to believe it. But somehow, when Peeta's eyes fell on Gale I knew he wasn't lying. I wasn't sure how I knew but I just… _did. _Everyone else seemed to come to that realization at the exact same time as me because I heard Hazelle's shocked gasp and then her scolding.

"Gale Hawthorne! I have never been more disappointed in you! Peeta is a good boy and he's never seemed like the type to enjoy fighting! Why on earth would you hit the poor child? And right after a horrendous recovery too… how could you, Gale?

I knew Hazelle had never really yelled at or reprimanded any of her children. I felt slightly responsible for the hurt and sorrowful expression on Gale's face as he contemplated how to answer his mother. But any remorse I held vanished when he shrugged and mumbled 'sorry' in Peeta's direction.

"Sorry?" I shouted at him. "Sorry, Gale? Look at what you did to him! He just made it through a heck of a lot of brutal beatings not so long ago and he _just _regained his energy! Now you wanna suck it all back up out of him? That's cruel and unfair! You may be my best friend and I may care about you no matter what you do, but this is going to take me some time to forgive." My voice dropped to a whisper at the end.

At that, Gale's face paled and his face turned from sorrowful to pleading within the blink of an eye. "Katniss," he whispered brokenly. "Please… I just got you back here. I've been waiting forever. I can't lose you anymore. Your my best friend. Please."

I shook my head. "Gale… I'm not saying that I won't see you and talk to you and hang out with you. I'm just saying that this isn't something that I'm going to forgive and forget easily."

He nodded, still looking slightly hurt. Hazelle had Rory and Vick next to her when she came off the steps, along with Posy who ran right into Gale's arms. Hazelle looked to my mother and smiled. "Thank you all so much for dinner. It was lovely and I promise we'll see you all very soon." We all nodded to them before watching them walk back towards the Seam.

I walked over to Peeta and put my arms around his shoulders. He winced slightly at the contact so I lessened my grip on him. He raised his hand and put it on my arm. Looking into my eyes affectionately and whispering, "Don't worry. I'm alright."

Then my mother cut in, "Even so dear, we'll need to patch up your wounds. Come along inside, then." Once she was done and Peeta had told me how Gale had come up to him and demanded to speak to him outside and insulted him and questioned my love for him and how Peeta had defended me, resulting in Gale throwing a punch, I was astonished to say the least.

Gale had hit a nerve and he knew it. Nobody could hurt Peeta. He was too sweet for anyone to want to harm. I couldn't imagine why anyone would want to do such a thing. I wonder what Gale's beef with him is? Well, one way or another, I'm gonna figure it out.

**Gale POV: **I can't believe that Katniss was defending him! How could she after all she and I have been through together? He didn't know what it was like to lose your father and take over the house at an age that you should never have to do so. He got everything handed to him because he was wealthy.

Katniss needed to understand that I was better for her than he was. I could understand her and I would love her more than anyone else could. She had to know that. I wouldn't be able to stand it if she didn't.

That's why I had to do what I was thinking about doing. I needed to_ make _her see that I was the one. I needed to break apart the 'Star Crossed Lovers of District Twelve'.

**A/N: So did you guys like this chapter? Who's side are you on, Gale or Peeta? How do you think Gale's gonna try to break them apart? Review I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello my awesome readers! Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews! You have no idea how much I appreciate them and how glad I am that I can make people's days better and long car rides shorter with my chapters! I wanted to take this opportunity to thank all of you who have read and reviewed/favorite/followed this story! I would never be anywhere without any of you and I never thought this story would get such wonderful responses. I know, long AN but I just thought you should know! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games!**

**Katniss POV: **A week had passed since the day we arrived home and the fight between Peeta and Gale has begun to show me a side of my best friend that I hadn't seen before. It was a side filled with jealousy, hatred, and malice. It was all directed at Peeta.

When we had gone hunting on Sunday mornings like usual, he began raving on about how horrible Peeta was. Gale droned on and on about seeing Peeta be rude to Prim and telling her to just leave.

But when I asked her about it later that day, she said that when she had been with Peeta the day before, he said no such thing. He had been joyfully teaching her how to bake a cake and frost tiny designs on it. She told me the only thing he had said that Gale could have twisted into such a preposterous thing would be that he told her that she should go and help him out at the bakery and maybe start her own on the side of her apothecary one day. Gale was going too far with the whole matter, in my opinion. I understood that he felt a need to protect me… but this? It was just too much.

Now it was the Friday night after the fact of this incident. It was mine and Peeta's 'Welcome Home' victory ball tonight. That would mean my entire prep team and Effie would be here. As well as Peeta's prep team. Yay. Now I get to be plucked at and prodded by my capitol groupies. Don't get me wrong, I love my prep team like family. But just like family… most are slightly annoying. The only one that didn't annoy me at any time was Cinna. He was like an uncle to me. He was completely and truly more family to me than all the rest.

Everyone in the district was invited to the ball. Which was good. I wanted the Hawthorne family there because Gale was my best friend. But that may also mean that Gale might have a go at Peeta again. I sure hope not, though.

Right now Madge, the mayor's daughter was sitting in my house with me. We were catching up, seeing as we haven't seen each other since those last few seconds before I was whisked off to the Capitol to my ultimate doom.

"So," she said half casually/smugly "How's that handsome boyfriend of yours?" she wiggled her eyebrows at me.

I giggled. "He's great, thank you. Still recovering from a brutal beating from my stupid, conceited best friend, but, yeah he's just peachy." The ending was sarcastic, in case you couldn't tell.

Madge just rolled her eyes and patted my arm. "Oh Katniss. Katniss, Katniss, Katniss. Sweet, simple, naïve Katniss. You just can't see it can you. Gale's overwhelmed with jealousy. You haven't seen it for the past year, but the rest of us have. Gale is in love with you."

"What?" I scoffed. "No way!" that was just a stupid assumption. Gale and I were best friends, nothing more. It wasn't possible that he was in love with me! It just couldn't be! It couldn't… could it?

She stared at me for a moment, almost looking sympathetic. "Yes, Katniss it is. I should get going. Your prep team will be here soon and you need to look good for your man. Why don't you think about what I told you and decide if it's true." She gave me a hug and left me basking in my thoughts.

But I didn't have much time to think them because, just like Madge said, Cinna, Octavia, Venia, and Fulvia showed up at my house no less than five minutes later.

Octavia, Fulvia, and Venia kept ranting about how in just the past week alone my eyebrows and nails had grown out of proportion and how it may take them forever for me to just be ready for Cinna to dress me.

But I proved them wrong because just a half an hour later I was sitting in front of Cinna in my robe as he looked me over. "Well hon," he said in his always polite manner. "I have the perfect outfit for you tonight but we'll get to that in a moment. How are you, dear?"

I sighed. "Fine, I suppose. It's just since Peeta and I got home last week and everyone knew we weren't just playing the part for the Games, Gale's been a bit harsh with Peeta. They got into a fight last week at my house and now Gale's trying to convince me Peeta's a bad guy for me, which I refuse to believe because it's all lies. And I thought he was doing it just because he's my best friend and feels protective of me, which I get, but now my friend Madge told me that Gale's in love with me and I don't know if he is or isn't and I'm confused, and I just don't know what to do anymore, Cinna!" I was babbling, but close to tears too.

Cinna wrapped a comforting arm around me in a hug. "I'm sure it will be alright, dear. Maybe talk to Peeta and see what he thinks and how he feels about the whole situation? We can't worry about it just yet, though. First we have to get you dressed."

I hoped Cinna was right. I hoped everything would be okay. We just had to wait and see for tonight.

**A/N: The welcome home ball will be next chapter! What did you think? And what do you think will happen next? Review! I love you guys so much!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys I have returned! Thank you all for the as usual lovely reviews! I wanted you all to know that I edited a typo in the first chapter because I had forgotten that it was Peeta**'**s left leg that was cut! I thought I put that originally but I guess not. So thank you to the anonymous review that pointed that out to me! I know this is a long AN but I needed to cover some things. Some of you are also wondering if I can do two chapters a day. The answer to that is… I will do my best to make time for it and it depends on the things going on for me that day. Sorry it took me a while I've just been preparing to go back to school this year. :( Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: don't own it, never will.**

**Katniss POV:** Here I was now, sitting in my house in Victor's Village in front of the mirror within my bedroom. I was wearing a sea foam green colored dress and my hair fell down my back, to my waist straightened instead of its' usual curly quality. Octavia, Venia, and Fulvia had done my makeup to coordinate with my dress. My blush was a pink so rosy yet so subtle that you could barely see it, my eye shadow was the exact same color as my dress and my eyelashes were long and thick with black mascara. So many things that they have in the Capitol to intensify your presence. It truly was unreal.

"Oh, and Katniss," Cinna called from the doorway. "I have something I would like to put on you." I nodded my head and he walked in and took my hand. He slid a string of green thin bracelets onto my wrist and said, "There. That was the final touch. Now you look completely stunning!" I smiled softly and he kissed my cheek. "Now then, dear. Why don't you go and meet your mother and sister in the kitchen. They are waiting for you already." I smiled at him. "Thank you, Cinna." He just nodded with an air that seemed he wanted to get rid of me.

Just as I was walking out my bedroom door he called, "Oh by the way, Katniss!" I turned around. "Don't forget to smile big tonight." He smirked and I rolled my eyes at him before turning back and exiting the room.

When I arrived in the kitchen I saw my mother in her best white dress with her hair piled atop her head in a fancy way. She looked good and healthy for the first time in a while. My sister was wearing a deep blue dress that stopped just at her knees while a bit jutted out sideways. She was wearing black flat shoes and she had on blue eye shadow. When did she start wearing makeup? It hurt a bit to see the little duck I had left behind before the Games grow up in the short time I had been gone. I had missed so much.

The doorbell rang and my mother went to answer it, which left Prim and I standing alone together taking in one another's unusual appearance in silence. Prim was the first to break that silence by whispering ever so softly, "You look beautiful." And that's when I realized that she hadn't changed her personality in the least. Or at least not with me.

I smiled and walked up to her, bending down just a little so that we were eye level. I didn't have to bend much anymore. She had a big growth spurt while I was away and was looking more like a teenager than a little girl. "You look even better than I do, little duck." I said, putting a hand to her cheek. "You seem… different Prim. Not in the way of physicality but in your… personality, but to an extent. What's changed?"

She looked nervous, almost as though she didn't want to answer my question. She glanced up at me. "Um… well, Katniss it's… um…" but she never got to finish her sentence because at that very moment my mother came back in with Haymitch and Peeta trailing her. "Look who's here!" she sang excitedly.

Haymitch was wearing a suit and surprisingly he didn't even look drunk tonight. Thank goodness I won't have to dump an ice cold pitcher of water on him for twenty four hours at the least. "You look wonderful, sweetheart. A lot of hearts will be broken tonight." I laughed. "Thanks, Haymitch. You don't look half bad yourself." He grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Peeta, wait till Elizabeth takes her hands off your eyes. Your girl is a sight to see **(A/N: Sorry if that's not Katniss's mom's name. I just didn't hear them mention it in the books)**."

My mother had covered Peeta's eyes so that when he saw me he would be surprised. I was breathless myself as I took in his look for the night. He looked dashing in a white button down and black tie with black slacks and shoes and a black jacket.

"Alright Peeta." My mom said happily. "I'll let you see her now. But don't worry, I'm still going to be here to catch you when you collapse because she truly is a knockout." Peeta's face broke out into a large grin, "I don't doubt it one bit." His voice was filled with pride.

She took her hands of his eyes and when they opened they immediately fell on me. Sure enough, his eyes widened to the size of walnuts, if that's actually possible and his mouth dropped to the floor and he was stuttering. Haymitch took out a camera and snapped a picture of this, chortling and earning himself a deathly glare from Peeta.

"Alright you two lovebirds," he declared. "Effie will be here to speak with the three of us in a moment. But we'll give you both a moment to yourselves." And all three left the room leaving Peeta still staring dumbfounded at me and me smirking at him.

He walked right over to me and pulled me into a gentle hug. "You look beautiful. Just like an angel." He whispered in my ear. I hugged him back and laughed slightly. "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." Peeta smiled and kissed my cheek. "Well thank you very much. But I just heard Effie at the door so I think we can talk later."

I nodded and we released each other. True to Peeta's words, Effie stepped into the kitchen seconds later and said in an almost giddy voice, "Alright you two, looks like we have another big day ahead of us. You both look stunning, by the way. But right now we must go into the night's procedure. First, you will wait in the entrance hall of the mayor's house until he announces you. Surely you already know how you both will be announced. You're used it by now so there's no need to go into details. And then after he announces you, you will walk in arm in arm with one another and greet a few people and then go and sit with your families at the VIP table. You will both be required to give a short speech and then considering this is an unusual occasion with two Victors you will have a special dance with one another. Have you all processed everything?"

We both nodded in understanding and we proceeded to the car that would take us to the mayor's house for the night's… festivities I suppose I should say. Normally I would be scared of giving a speech in front of the whole entire district, but not tonight. I was used to talking in public by now what with all the interviews. And having Peeta by my side would really help keep me calm. Now I only had one worry. Would Gale be civil?

**A/N: So there you have it! I lied the ball will start NEXT chapter! Review and tell me your thoughts!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello my raving readers! Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews! This chapter will be mainly in Peeta's POV because we haven't heard from him in a little while! Enjoy this chapter everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Me: I FINALLY own The Hunger Games!**

**Peeta: No you don't. It still belongs to Suzan Collins.**

**Me: Ugh fine! But can I at least have a hug from you?**

**Peeta: Sure, why not?**

**Me: Yay! Okay I don't own it!**

**Peeta POV: **Here we were. Katniss and I were standing in the entrance hall of the mayor's house just outside the huge double doors. Our families, prep teams, and Effie all left us here with Haymitch considering we had to be presented as an entire team. We could still hear the chatter of the entire District within the entire banquet hall.

Haymitch had turned himself around away from the two of us to give us the only small amount of privacy he could provide us under these circumstances. I noticed that Katniss looked troubled. Taking her hand and rubbing my thumb along the inside of her palm I said, "Are you alright, Kat? You look really worried." Kat or Kitty Kat was what I called her sometimes when I wanted her to open up and tell me what was on her mind or when I just wanted to make her smile or laugh. She called me Peeta Bread or 'cupcake' because I liked to bake. Those nicknames were used against me by my brothers to no end.

As usual, that made her break. She smiled that genuine smile that she only gave me, giggled a little bit and then she turned back to her former expression, uneasy. Katniss sighed and said, "I don't know. I guess I'm just nervous." I looked at her and gave her a squeeze around her shoulders. "Why would you be nervous? Everyone here knows you and knows how great you are. They won't judge you."

She sighed again, "I know. But Madge told me today that Gale's in love with me and now that I think about it, it's becoming more and more obvious to me and I don't want him to do anything stupid to try and get you away from me. I love you and I just can't lose you."

Of course, he was the problem here. She didn't love him like that, though. That was what gave me hope. She loved me and not him. "Hey," I whispered. "Look at me. Right now." She turned and looked into my eyes. She had tears in hers. I cradled her face in both my hands and murmured, "You don't _ever_ have to worry about me. I won't ever leave you, not in a million years. If he ever does anything to convince you to leave me, you tell me and I'll take care of it, got it.

"Alright," Haymitch declared clearing his throat loudly. "Let's get ready. They're about to announce us."

That was when Katniss truly smiled. "You know, I've never felt more close to any two people. I'm glad to call you guys family." Neither Haymitch or I could find anything to say. We were both ecstatic that she considered us a part of her family. I stood on Katniss's left while Haymitch stood on her right and we all linked our arms together

"Okay everyone!" we heard mayor Undersea say jubilantly. "We know you have all been waiting anxiously to welcome our two Victors and their mentor home again! So, without further ado, here they are! Please give a warm welcome back to Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark and Haymitch Abernathy!"

We opened up the double doors and walked in to see the entire District clapping and smiling up at the three of us. The mayor, Madge, and Mrs. Undersea (who was finally out of her sickbed) greeted us with warm hugs and a kiss on the cheek.

Then we went and sat side by side with our families. Katniss in the very middle of the extremely long table next to Prim and her mother, Haymitch on the other side of her mother, me next to Katniss and Eric, who was next to Matthew, who was next to my mother, who was next to my father.

After a few minutes of eating and chatting, I tapped on my glass with my spoon, which got everyone's attention and stood up. "Well everyone," I said grinning. "I just want to say how happy I am to be back home with all of you. Honestly, when I got reaped I thought that was my death sentence. Even when I was in the arena and I was getting cut and slaughtered, I thought I was done for it. But thanks to Katniss, I not only lived but I got the girl of my dreams. I thought that I would die in that arena and never get the chance to tell her how I felt and I _still _got that chance. I never thought that I would get the chance to be with her, and yet I got that, too. I won't ever be more grateful to anyone."

A collective 'aww!' went through the crowd and I noticed Katniss had tears in her eyes. She stood up and I gave her a hug before I sat down and she began talking, "Wrell, I don't know if I can top that but I might as well try huh?" everyone laughed.

She continued, "When I went in The Games for Prim, all I could think about was doing my best to get myself back home to her. I didn't expect to fall in love, but I did. Peeta is always there for me no matter what and he understands me better than anybody. I love him so much and nothing will ever take me away from him. I am so happy to be home to everyone here!"

Everyone clapped again and I embraced her. The chatting picked up again at a rapid pace. After a few minutes I noticed Katniss was gone. I wondered where she'd gone off to? Then from outside I heard shouting and crying. My question was answered. Now it was time to kill Gale Hawthorne.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked that! What do you think will happen next? Review and tell me what you think! I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello everybody! I am SO sorry that I haven't updated for almost a week! I've just been prepping for school this coming week! I promise that this chapter will be extra special for all of you! And hey, if you guys want then I'll even find the time to post an extra chapter tonight just like you guys wanted and for my long term absence! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games. It belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

**Katniss POV: **"Gale stop this, you're acting like a moron!" I half shouted half sobbed. How could he say this? This wasn't like him in the slightest. The Gale I knew would never be so harsh on anyone unless they've truly insulted him. And Peeta didn't even do anything to him but put up with all the heat he was given and try his best to be civil.

"Listen Katniss, he's a complete idiot! He'll never be able to give you what I can. He'll never be able to understand what it's like to lose someone you love! He doesn't know all of your secrets so he could say something that would hurt you instantly! I would never do that to you, Catnip!"

"Gale!" I said firmly. "Stop being insane! Peeta loves me! He would never intentionally hurt me and you _know _that! What happened to you while I was gone, huh? What changed because I sure as heck have no idea who the guy standing here with me is!"

"I had to watch you kiss him!" he screamed at me and then grabbed my shoulders and shook me roughly as though to knock some sensed into me. "Gale, let me go!" I demanded.

"Hey, Hawthorne!" an extremely familiar and wonderful voice shouted from behind me. "Get your filthy paws off of my woman!" It was Peeta. I turned around and ran into his arms, breaking free of Gale's embrace. He put his arms around me and rubbed my back lightly whispering, "Don't worry, sweetie. I'll handle him."

**Rory POV: **This party was sick! I was eating like a pig of course but the food was absolutely amazing! I had never ate anything like this before in my life! I understood my brother's complaints about the Capitol, but I have to hand it to them. They sure know how to throw a good party.

But even though the food was amazing and the party was booming there was one thing apart from all of that that I just couldn't seem to take my eyes off of. Primrose Everdeen. Prim and I had been seeing one another for a while now. Almost right after Katniss had left for the Games was when it happened.

I had realized that I liked her when she was reaped at the Games. She and I had always been good friends because we were in the same class at school and because or siblings were close. At the reaping when they called her name I felt a dagger go through my heart and I remembered thinking, 'why do I feel this way?' I dismissed it as fear for a friends life at the time. But I quickly learned that wasn't the case. A few days after the actual Games had begun, I had seen her sitting alone at a table during lunch and crying. I had gone over and gave her a little pep talk and ate my lunch right there next to her. The rest is history.

My mother, her mother, Vick, and Posy knew about it. Gale had begun to tease me about spending so much time with Prim so I guess he knew too. Prim was going to tell Katniss tonight. I had always wanted to slow dance with Prim and now was the time. I spotted her next to her mother and I got up to ask her.

**Peeta POV: **I punched Gale square in the nose and growled at him. "Who do you think you are to handle her that way?" he aimed for my stomach but I quickly dodged it. "Well at least I know her! You don't know what It's like to lose a father! I DO!"

I rolled my eyes and kicked him in the shin "Well, no I don't, you're right about that at least. But how would you know what it's like to kill innocent people over and over against your will for no complete reason? You have to remember that I was there with her! I'm the one that knows what kind of turmoil she had to go through this past month and a half!"

"That's it!" Gale shouted and tackled me to the ground punching the life out of me. Katniss was screaming at him to stop it and leave me alone. I didn't want her anywhere near him for fear that he might get abusive and try to hurt her too. What I wouldn't give for a knife right now, I swear…

"WHAT IN THE DEVIL IS GOING ON HERE?" Haymitch's voice boomed from behind me. Suddenly I felt strong hands lifting me from Gale and slapping me in the face. "Peeta what's the matter with you? You know better than this!" Haymitch said angrily.

"Um, Haymitch I don't think that Peeta was the one that started it. Gale was hurting me and Peeta was only trying to protect me from him." Katniss reasoned with him. He nodded.

"Oh no, not again!" someone shouted from far away.

**A/N: Well who do you think that was at the end? What did you think about Prim's revealed secret? Sorry about the stupid ending I have a headache! Next chapter will probably be up by tonight! Please review and tell me what you all thought about this chapter because you know I love to get feedback from all of you! See you guys really soon! I love you guys!**

**Thank you all for reading and supporting me!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo :D XD :P -_- =D 8^D ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys here it is as promised! It's really late here but I intend to make good on my promise! You all had really great guesses with the cliffy but I believe it's just about time for them to be revealed! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.**

**Rory POV: **I was enjoying time with Prim on the dance floor and we were dancing like two trees in a horrible tornado. We didn't care if people stared. The only thing that mattered to the two of us was that we were enjoying our time together and having fun. I caught quite a few approving stares from my mother and Prim's but was too happy to acknowledge the two of them.

However, the bliss of the moment was ruined entirely when I heard yelling from outside. I looked around but it didn't seem as though anybody else had noticed it. But I had a sick feeling in my stomach that I knew exactly who was out there right now. It wouldn't be right to assume though so I should at least go and check it out.

I looked at Prim who's head was resting lightly on my shoulder and smiled. "Prim, I'll be right back, okay? I think I heard something outside." She glanced up at me sleepily and nodded, hugging me once more before I headed outside.

It appeared as though my suspicions had been correct because there was my brother and Peeta, covered in dirt and little bits of blood, an irritated Haymitch Abernathy, and a sad looking Katniss. Why did this always have to happen when they were in the same room together? "Oh no, not again!" I shouted before my brain could even give my mouth permission to do so.

They all whipped around at the sound of my voice. Peeta, Katniss and Haymitch didn't look at all surprised to see me standing there with a very annoyed look on my face. But Gale… well, let's just say he might mean well, but he's not always the nicest person to me. He looked shocked out of all rational thought when he saw me. What did he think, that a thirteen year old guy, his _brother_ no less, wouldn't be able to see what he was trying to do no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

He was trying to break Peeta and Katniss apart. I knew he loved her but this was just a new low, even for him. If he really loved her, he would be happy that she was happy with someone, no matter who the guy was. I was that way with Prim. I wouldn't care if she didn't like me the same way I liked her as long as I knew it was because someone other than me could make her happy.

And Peeta wasn't half bad either. He was pretty cool and he always brought us cookies and cakes and drawing supplies for school if we needed it. All the more reason to like him, I suppose.

"Care to explain, Gale?" I asked in a deadly casual voice. He gulped, actually looking frightened of something for once. "Um, well, uh…" he stuttered, not seeming to find a suitable answer to what I had asked of him. So I turned to the one person who always told me the truth. Katniss.

She looked at me and smiled softly. "Don't worry, Rory it's okay. Gale just said a few things that I didn't particularly like and then he shook me around a little and Peeta stepped in and tried to knock some sense into him and it led to this." She gestured to the two injured boys and I nodded.

"Thanks for the truth, Catnip." I smiled at her and took to the nickname my family's used for her for the past four years. Then I turned to my stupid brother. "Gale, dude, you're lucky mom didn't see this or you'd be dead right about now. You need to stop trying to tear them apart. It won't work, they're in love. You'd better get yourself cleaned up so that mom or anyone else doesn't suspect any sign of a fight." He nodded at me, still looking shocked to see his little brother playing 'parent' for a few minutes.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," I continued. "I have a very special little lady in there to attend to and I don't like to keep her waiting. Because when I do, she gets worried about me." Peeta, Gale, and Haymitch busted out laughing while poor Katniss was just staring at us all with a confused expression written on her face. I blushed beet red.

"Wait a minute, what did I miss here?" Katniss demanded. "Rory, do you have a girlfriend or something like that?" she asked, finally getting only part of what had just happened. I nodded and a big smile was present on my face.

Katniss came to me, rumpled my hair and pulled me in for a hug. "That's great, squirt! So who is she?"

Before I could move another muscle, Prim stepped out and grabbed a hold of my arm and rubbed it softly. "That would be me." She said, grinning shyly at her sister.

You really had to be there to understand the exact look on Katniss's face. She looked like a child who just found out that the tooth fairy was really her father sneaking a dollar under her pillow. That's right, utterly shocked.

"What-But-You-How… huh?" she stuttered and Prim and I chuckled. "That's right Katniss. We're together. And we have been since after you left. At that she looked even more shocked than before. She turned to the three men behind her and demanded angrily, "So you all knew and didn't tell me?" all three nodded ashamed.

She managed a smug smile at Prim. "We'll talk about it later. And you-" she said, turning to me. "Take care of my sister, got it?" I nodded and put my arm around Prim, categorizing this night as a success.

**A/N: Yay I updated this story on time! Anyone else excited about the Hunger Games DVD release Saturday? I know I am! Review I love you!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back! Would've come back sooner but I was watching The Hunger Games on DVD! Who else got a copy?! Lol. Anyway thank you guys for all the support and love and I really hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the DVD! I swear it all belongs to Suzanne Collins!**

**Katniss POV: **Well the ball ended up alright, I suppose. It's been about two weeks since then and Gale still hasn't forgiven me and I haven't forgiven him. Peeta and I have just been relaxing and spending time together and at the bakery with his brothers. The victory tour was just weeks away and Peeta and I were working on our talents to showcase.

Peeta had suggested singing to me and after long hard thinking I decided that doing that would be better than asking Cinna to design things for me and pass them off as my own. I didn't like to cheat.

Right now, I was home alone. Haymitch and Peeta were out for what they called 'male bonding time' and mom and Prim were down at the bakery helping the Mellarks' decorate a wedding cake for one of mom's friends.

I was watching the TV when suddenly President Snow appeared on the screen and said, "Hello Districts of Panem. We are sorry to interrupt your programming but we have a special notice about this year's Quarter Quell," Huh. Already? That didn't usually come out until after the tour. I guess they had begun planning early this year.

Meanwhile, the President continued, "As you know, each Quarter Quell brings a twist to the Games. Whether it be double the Tributes or a complicated arena, there is always a twist. And right now I will inform you about this year's twist. This year, the child that is reaped, will take all siblings they have into the Games with them no matter what the age unless they are a toddler and too small to tolerate such things, and they will work together to defeat the other Tributes, all coming home together. That is all."

And then the regular show reappeared. I slumped in my chair. Gale. If Rory was reaped, then he would have to take Gale, who never wanted to go to the Capitol, and poor, sweet, eleven year old Vick into the arena with him. I knew this was a trick from Snow to get back at me for pulling out those berries at the end of our Games.

I heard a knock at the door and ran to open it. Behind it, stood Peeta and Haymitch wearing identical grief filled expressions. That did it. I broke down sobbing and collapsed in Peeta's arms. He was murmuring reassurances and soothing nonsense words into my ear to calm me as Haymitch rubbed my back comfortingly like a father would do to his daughter.

"Don't worry, Katniss." He whispered. "We'll keep them safe, even if they get reaped and have to go." Now that, I wasn't so sure about.

**Vick POV: **Me and the three of my brothers sat there, staring dumbfounded at the television screen. Gale was too old for the Games and I was too young. Why would the Capitol do this? Why would they want to destroy entire families? Didn't they know that when one member of a family goes down, they all go down?

I looked at my oldest brother. He looked like he was about to cry. He didn't think I understood what was going on with the fight he and Catnip were in, but I did. I may be a young, innocent eleven year old preteen boy, but I wasn't stupid.

Gale looked like he immediately regretted everything horrible and mean he had ever said to Katniss. And suddenly, he ran out the door, assumingly to her house to apologize. Good. They needed to make up. Then Rory mumbled something about 'Going to be with Prim for a while.' And I was left alone, waiting for my mother and Posy to come home and wondering what would come of us all when reaping day came again.

**Gale POV: **This proved that the idiots in the Capitol were truly ruthless and heartless creatures. They weren't human beings. As I walked to Katniss's house I couldn't help but think how big of a moron I had been since she had gotten home. Even if I loved her, nothing was more important to me than her happiness. And if the cake boy was who made her happy then so be it.

I knew Snow was doing this to hurt her. He was going to get her so that it would be us in the Games, so that she could watch us die one by one. Well, news flash abominable snow man, not going to happen. I would make sure me and my brothers would survive this and keep my family together.

Who would take care of my family? Even Katniss would be gone. I would have to risk my poor mother and sister going into the Hob to buy Game. But Greasy Sae knew who they were. She would help them out for me.

I arrived at Katniss's house in record time. Please god, let her forgive me! She answered the door looking as surprised as ever. "Can I talk to you?" I asked urgently.

**A/N: Cliff hangers help blocks so don't kill me! And just so you guys know school starts tomorrow for me and I promise I will still update as frequently as I do now but if I don't update for a week sometimes it's because I'm busy! Trust me I would much rather update the story for you all then be doing homework but that's life. Anyway if you guys be awesome as usual and review I'll give you a cookie and update as fast as I can! (Imaginary cookies really are the best kind) Love you guys so much!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey guys! Yes, I know it's been quite a long time since I've updated but I'm here now! Thanks guys for being so patient, this first week of school was so hectic! Anyway I really hope you'll like this chapter! Another twist coming your way! Enjoy! And by the way the idea for this chapter was given to me by none other than… Lily5335! All props go to you girl! You rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games. I just own the right to hug Josh Hutcherson if I ever do meet him!**

**Katniss POV: **I was really happy with Gale. He had finally come to his senses about Peeta and I. That was the best friend that I knew and loved with all my heart. It wasn't really a surprise to me that he had realized exactly what Snow was doing to get back at me for the berries in the arena.

Anyway, here we were sitting on my way too fancy couch watching television and laughing at each other just like old times. Then the Capitol seal popped up on the screen and all I could seem able to think was, _Oh no, not again._

President Snow appeared, sitting in what appeared to be his office and he said, "Attention all Districts of Panem. There is a new and even better ruling for this year's Quarter Quell. Not only will the Tributes be required to go in the arena with their siblings, but there will also be a second male and female Tribute as well. That is all, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor." And then the screen went back to its original program.

I sat there, attempting to take everything in, but just couldn't. I had a feeling that I knew what Snow was about to do to us all on the day of the reaping. And I didn't like it one bit.

I could feel Gale shaking my shoulders and trying to get my attention back out of the little bubble that I had created for myself. It just wasn't working. I felt everything around me slowly fade to black.

**Peeta POV: **I always knew that President Snow and most of the Capitol's population was cruel, ruthless, and had no sense of right and wrong whatsoever… but this was going too far. I mean sure, if I didn't know that Katniss really did feel something for me in that arena, then I would've seen her taking out the berries as a dangerous act of defiance to the Capitol, but I knew better. And so did the twelve districts of Panem.

He had done this to us purposefully. So that we would be a sign, a symbol that forced everyone in Panem, especially the upcoming Tributes to follow the Quarter Quell and so on, into obedience. I don't know who came up with this sick way of running the world, but when I found out I would go and kick their gravestone.

And Katniss… goodness knows how my poor girlfriend is taking this. But I knew she would be alright. She had Gale for company anyway, and even if I didn't particularly like him at all, I still trusted him to take care of her for me.

She of all people must understand what is happening by now anyway. After all, she is Snow's target. If he can get to her and hurt her enough, then he will have considered all this madness a magnificent success.

But he wouldn't get her. Because if he wants to even attempt it, he'll have to go through me. Bring it on President Snow.

**A/N: Katniss said she had a feeling. What do you think it is? What lengths do you think Peeta will go to protect Katniss? What about the Hawthorne brothers? Review and tell me what you think! Love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I'm back! I know, it took me SO long to update but I haven't been feeling well and I was celebrating a birthday with family today (not mine!). Sorry, I know the last chapter was confusing but it was supposed to be that way. I'm hinting at things you all will understand in this chapter. I will not reveal, you will just have to wait and see what happens! Enjoy! P.S. We've skipped a few months to the Quarter Quell reaping!**

**Disclaimer: I want to own The Hunger Games but I don't. It belongs to Suzan Collins.**

**Peeta POV: **Here we were at the 75th annual Hunger Games reaping. Technically, Katniss and I were supposed to be in the mentor's spots this year because we already won the Games. But Effie had told us that because all children, even those eighteen and above were eligible for the Games this year, we had to stay in line in case one of our siblings was reaped and we had to go with them.

And of course, both mine and Katniss's siblings were eligible for reaping (Eric was eighteen, Matthew was nineteen) and you all know how old Prim is.

I was in line with Matt on one side of me and Eric on the other and I noticed that they both looked a little nervous. Then again, who _wasn't _nervous on reaping day? Practically all of the families in the District had more than one kid, only a rare few were only children. There were days I pitied those kids or wished that I was one of them. I think you can see why, with my brothers.

Looking down into the line of girls, I saw Katniss standing with Prim. Prim looked as though she wanted to throw up. I couldn't really describe in words the look etched into Katniss's features.

Then there was a sharp tap on the microphone and the whole crowd turned to Effie, who was dressed in bright pink as usual. Then a warm smile crossed her face. "Welcome everyone. I assume we are all very excited to see who will be entering the arena this year, are we not?" as usual when she said this every year, it was dead silent throughout the crowd.

"Well alright then," she said a little too perkily. (Doesn't she get that none of us really were in the mood to be _cheerful _right now? I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Effie but she was so stupid sometimes) "Ladies first, as usual."

Effie walked over to the humungous glass bowl that held all the girls names and stuck her hand in. after a few seconds of poking around she took a small piece of paper out, unfolded it and, (as the entire throng of people held their breath) read, Madge Undersea.

No way. Madge probably barely had anything in there. Then again, neither did me or my brothers and I was still reaped. Snow had rigged this. He _knew _that Madge was friends with Katniss. I looked over and saw Madge walking up. Her face was white as a sheet. Not that I blamed her. After all, her aunt had been in the 50th Quell with Haymitch and had died. Her poor mother. No wonder she was always sick and frail looking.

"Congratulations, love." Effie whispered to her. Madge didn't acknowledge her. She didn't even twitch. Effie, being used to the lack of enthusiasm by now, after administering the reaping in twelve for so long, just moved on**. **"And the next female Tribute is…" I felt like I might faint and I think I even saw Effie get a little shocked and a twinge of pain ran through her before she read, "Primrose Everdeen."

There was a bloodcurdling shriek let out from one of the children and I immediately knew it was Prim. The Games were her worst nightmare. Especially since she had been reaped last year and Katniss took her place. I caught a glimpse at Katniss's expression as she was walking Prim and herself up to the stage almost just like she did just a year ago. She looked like the devil had come for her.

I glanced behind me at Rory Hawthorne. Prim's boyfriend (that still freaked me out to no end). He looked as though someone had just stabbed him in the heart. Like his reason for living had just been taken away from him forever. Poor kid. I knew _exactly _how he felt.

Effie didn't even bother saying congratulations to Prim and Katniss because even she knew that she would be lying. She did love Katniss like a niece after all. "And now for the first male Tribute," she declared.

She dug around in the other bowl as well, took out another piece of paper and read of it, "Rory Hawthorne!" oh no. Prim and Rory in the Games at the same time? No. gale and Katniss both in the Games. No, this wasn't right. Snow had done this on purpose. I was 99% sure of it now.

Gale, Rory, Vick all looked like they had just been killed and brought back to life. But other than that they all had on identical masks of blankness on their faces.

When Effie pulled out the second male Tribute card I knew who it was before she had it out of her mouth. "Eric Mellark!" yep. I hated Snow.

**A/N: Oh no! Who saw all of that coming? How about Rory and Prim's POV's in the next chapter so you can see how they're feeling? Maybe a bit of Madge? Did you all think that this would be the twist that I have been mentioning to you all for ages. Ha ha. Anyway, please tell me what you thought and I swear I will update fast AND give you all cookies! Forgive me for taking so long please! Review and leave ideas, love you guys very much!**

**Thanks for Reading and suppoting!**

**Love,**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I know you all want to kill me but I have a good yet pathetic excuse for not updating… school! Haha just kidding but I sure do wish I was sitting in front of my laptop and writing for you all instead. It's loads more fun than math homework and… well Reading/Writing is a breeze! Anyway, sorry it took so long… enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Hunger Games, Peeta wouldn't have been hijacked in Mockingjay and this story wouldn't even exist.**

**Madge POV: **Do you ever feel that there was one moment in time that altered your life so permanently that you knew things would never be the same again? Well that's how I felt right now. I knew my aunt had been in the Games with Haymitch Abernathy and had died a terrible death.

That was why my mother was so sick all the time, I think. She didn't know how to cope with the trauma. And now… I have to go face the same thing her sister did. Me. I was her only child. Her only daughter, and if I died, my poor ailing mother was sure to die with me.

I was almost certain that I would be the one of us to die first in the arena. I knew Katniss and Gale had hunting experience and would be able to keep themselves and their siblings alive, and Katniss and Peeta had just previously been in the arena (although arena's were never the same, especially two years in a row), but at least they somewhat knew how to handle themselves in there.

Do you expect the Mayor's daughter to have been trained in hunting or combat or… anything really physical other than walking outside of gym class? No, of course you wouldn't, nobody would! I never required hunting techniques! I had grown up on the better side of the District and had always had enough to eat without having to catch the meal myself. I was so dead.

But right now I couldn't focus on my eminent death. No, right now I had to focus on the really off chance that there could be a way I could use to get home. We were sitting inside the Justice Building, all in different rooms, of course, waiting for visitors.

I had begun to think nobody had come to see me, but then just as I was about to completely give up hope, the door burst open and in came my father, with my weak and frail mother hot on his heels. And then I saw something that I hadn't ever remembered seeing before in my lifetime. My father was crying.

"Madge, my dear," he says almost breathless. "I have begged and pleaded with Effie Trinket and the throng of Peacekeepers surrounding the building and none of them have agreed to draw another name and let you stay. I am so sorry, sweetheart."

I nodded my head sadly and then wrapped my arms around my father for what could possibly and most likely be the last time. He pulled back slightly and took my face in his hands. "I need you to make me one promise." He demanded. I nodded, "Of course, dad. Whatever you need me to do I'll do it." And then his eyes softened into a small weak look. "Promise me that you will try your absolute best to make it home to us. We couldn't go on without you."

As the tears finally spilled over my eyelids I nodded and embraced my father one last time before walking in front of my mother, looking at her thin face for a moment, and then all of a sudden I was holding my sobbing mom in my arms.

"Shh," I cooed gently to her like I would a small child. "Shh mom, it's going to be alright. I'll do everything I can to make it home to you. Just as long as you promise me that you are going to feel better soon."

And that look she was giving me, it was clear that she didn't need to open her mouth and speak to convey her words to me. The look said it all and more. It said, _Yes I will. Be safe. I love you._

"I love you too, mom." I whispered, my voice cracking and breaking horribly as I embraced her for another moment as my father kissed both our heads. But as soon as that one little stolen moment was over, the Peacekeeper burst into the room saying firmly, "Let's go. Time's up!" to my parents before dragging them roughly out of the room.

The last expression I caught on both of their faces, were ones of agony and love. But that was the last time I would ever see them. Just like that. Everything I knew, or thought I knew, had ceased to exist in that one moment.

**A/N: Rory's and Prim's POV's in the next chapter! What did you guys think of this one? It was a little different from anything I've ever written so I want opinions please! Review! I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleeek :) xoxoxoxo**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! I had no homework today so I was finally able to get on here and update! Thanks for the awesome reviews for the last chapter! And for those of you that mentioned it, Madge WAS thinking about Katniss having to die in order for her to win (hypothetically, at least. That hasn't been determined yet). But I just thought since it said they were friends in the book that that would be obvious enough. And thanks to all of you that wished me luck with school this year as well! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games. Never have, never will. It belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

**Prim POV: **My worst nightmare has just come alive once again before my eyes. My sister and I were about to be Tributes in The Hunger Games. I had already almost lost Katniss once. I don't want to do it again. And this time it will be worse. I have more people to lose. Rory and his brothers, Peeta and his brothers, my sister… and I had never really known Madge much, but I know it would awfully hurt my sister if she died.

Rory and I had just gotten together too. I cared about him so much. He had helped me get through the pain while Katniss was away. He was always there with open arms and a tissue when I needed one. Or he would just let me soak his shirt with tears until I was done crying. That was usually how it happened.

I had already lost my father a few years ago. Wasn't that enough to put me through? Or wasn't my mother's depression? Or maybe even myself being reaped and my sister (the only person that truly cared for me) putting herself in my place and almost dying the way she never wanted to die? But I guess god didn't think that was enough for Primrose Everdeen. Oh no, he just had to traumatize me again, now didn't he?

I sound a little too courageous, right? Well, in the past months, I've had to hide my emotions and buckle down for mine and my mother's sake. But in reality, I was horrified. I still had nightmares about being reaped and dying in the middle of a treacherous arena by the hand of some stranger.

I cried every night, quietly, so Katniss wouldn't hear and get worried. Because every night, I would have the same dream that Rory and I were in the Games together. And I had to watch that horrible boy from District Two kill him and he died in my arms just like Rue did in Katniss's. Seeing that, was a fate worse than death, in my opinion.

"Prim?" Came the concerned voice of my sister. I had forgotten that we were in our own room in the Justice Building, waiting for mom to get through the bustling throng of people to see us and say goodbye.

"Yes?" I asked quiet and small. I didn't want to sound weak. Especially not after all that I have been through. I wanted to be like my sister. She came over and kneeled down to my level, cupping my face between her hands and said, "What's the matter? Look I know you're scared but I promise I'll protect you. Just like always. So what are you worried about?"

And that was when the tears spilled over and I began to sob. "I'm worried about you, Peeta, Gale, Vick, Rory, Eric, Matthew, _and _me! What if you guys don't make it out? What if none of us do? I can't lose you or Rory, Katniss! I just can't! I feel the same way for him that you feel for Peeta!"

To say she was shocked at that was probably the understatement of the century. Katniss didn't speak for a few moments and just stared at me baffled. "You… you… _love _him?" she asked, as though she didn't quite believe it. I nodded. Before either one of us could say another word mom ran in panting.

"Oh, thank goodness!" She cried (half-literally). "I thought that I had missed you and you had both gotten on the train without telling me goodbye!" she squeezed us both in a vice tight hug and then pulled back, taking her arm off me and putting both her hands on Katniss's shoulders.

"Promise me you'll be safe, like last time," mom demanded. Katniss nodded her head, "Of course." Then my mother turned to me and all the sorrow she had hidden behind her eyes poured throughout her expression. She knelt down to my level, much like Katniss had done minutes earlier and said, "Please. Stay with your sister while you're in there. She will protect you and you will protect her just as you always have. Don't lose faith in one another. And… come home to me. Both of you. Hazel, Peeta's mother **(A/N: In this story we'll call her Shannon)**, Shannon, and I are all going to watch together. Peeta's father will I assume be throwing himself into his baking, seeing as that's usually how he deals with stressful situations-"

Just as she was about to say more, the Peacekeeper came in and said, "Alright, time's up! Time to go." And before she could even say 'I love you!' she was hauled out the door.

I fell into Katniss's arms, crying and wondering if that was the last image I would ever have of my poor mother.

**Rory POV: **I couldn't breathe. The feeling of a hard as stone brick metaphorically crashing down atop my lungs was unbearable. I knew that Gale had always taken out a lot of Tessarre, and I do mean _a lot _of it, and he had taken out even more this year because he had suspected that there might not be anyone around to feed mom and Posy if we were reaped.

I had never been allowed by him or mom to take any out, though. They didn't want me risking anything. So my name was only in twice this year. I hadn't expected myself to be reaped at all, but Prim had gotten reaped last year and she only had her name in one time.

Remembering the last reaping day was… plain and simply put… agony. I had loved Prim in silence back then, and when I heard her name slip past Effie Trinket's lips I felt my heart shatter. I had always known she wasn't good in the woods. Which, in the Games, meant instant death. The thought of losing her had nearly killed me. So I was a bit grateful when Katniss stepped in for her at first. But then I remembered how Gale would feel. He loved her. And I and Vick thought of her as the big sister we never had. So did Posy. Mom thought of her as a second daughter obviously.

But now, history had repeated itself, only one hundred times worse than the first time it had occurred. Now it wasn't just Prim. It was Prim, me, both my brothers, her sister, her sister's boyfriend and his brothers, and her only other friend.

The main question in my mind still stood… would we all be forced to kill one another? And what if it came down to just a group of siblings in the end? Would the Capitol still be as cold hearted as always and show just a sliver of mercy like they had in the last Games or would they be exceptionally cruel and make siblings murder each other for a good cry anyway?

Gale looked like he was about ready to console me and Vick, (considering we had ourselves wrapped in a vice tight hug at the moment), but mom and Posy burst through the doors.

Mom just looked at the three of us. She didn't say anything. But I think we all saw the tears glistening in her eyes and her bottom lip quivering. She squeezed each of us in a tight motherly hug of her own before squishing us all together into one giant group hug with her.

"My beautiful boys," she whispered teary eyed. "Protect each other." Then pretty little Posy came up behind mom and pulled on her leg to get her attention. "Don't cry, mama." Said Posy looking sad.

Mom chuckled lightly and picked up Posy, handing her to Gale. "Take care, Posy. Be a big girl for mommy," he whispered. "Remember, I love you _very _much." Posy buried her tiny head into his shoulder and gripped him as tight as a four year old girl could into a hug.

Then Vick took her, telling her the exact same thing that Gale had, except he added the part about seeing his back go on fire on the TV just like Katniss's had at the opening ceremony. Posy giggled at that.

And finally, Vick handed her over to me. I held my baby sister at arms length and brushed one of her pretty chestnut locks of her rounded face. "Be careful, Rory!" she said joyfully. That almost brought me to tears. Even my baby sister knew that I might not be alright in there. "I promise I will, Posy. I love you." We barely had time to finish our short lived hug before the Peacekeeper stormed in and hauled my mother and sister away.

I did mean it, though. I would do my best to get back to my family. There was no way I was going to leave them behind without a fight. No way.

**A/N: Depressing, I know. But don't worry, we still need to do the Mellark brothers' goodbye which should be a tad more happy, and some Katniss/Peeta in the next chapter! What do you guys think? Review! Love you guys! P.S. I have a long weekend so I should be able to update a few times! :)**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hey everyone! I delivered on my promise this time! :) So I decided to skip the Mellark family goodbyes because you guys were getting bored and we all know it would've been in Eric and Matt's POV's and they would've been scared, their mom would've called them worthless and their dad would actually care like in the book. We all knew that. Now they are on the train to the Capitol and there will be fluff between Katniss/Peeta like you all wanted! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games aren't mine. LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**Peeta POV: **I remember a year ago it had been just Katniss and I on this train with Effie and Haymitch, scared that we would die and Katniss was completely oblivious to how I felt about her. Back then I was just the boy who gave her the bread. Now we were all so much more than that and this time the train ride was even more frightening because we weren't only fearing for our lives, we were fearing for the lives of those that we loved too.

Let's just say that I have a plan brewing in mind that involves President Snow dying in a massive wildfire and have him erupt into snowy white ash. The thought itself felt quite satisfying already without even going through with it. I couldn't wait to taste that vengeance.

Matt and Eric didn't dare make fun of me for once. Normally they would because they can be total jerks unless they have something to look forward to. But under these circumstances, I don't think even them can be this insensitive. They feared for themselves and me just as much as the rest did at the moment.

Looking around, I couldn't see Katniss anywhere. But without even asking I knew where she was. She always hid herself when she was upset because she didn't want people to think that she had a weakness anywhere in her. She was in her room.

I walked down the corridor of the train until I reached the last door. I knocked twice very gently. "Katniss," I said. "Are you in there?" after a very long pause she finally answered, "Come in," she rasped. I could already tell that she had cried, like she never did. When I walked inside the room, what I saw made my heart stop and then rip apart.

My Katniss was curled up in a tight ball on her bed. I could see her eyes were Red and puffy and she was shaking slightly. I couldn't stand to see her like this so I went and layed next to her, hugging her tight.

"W-what if we can't get home Peeta? All of us together, I mean. They're all like family and they are family we can't just watch them die, for goodness sake!" she was right. "I know." I whispered. "We'll figure something out. I promise."

"How do you know?" she wondered. I laughed at her and kissed her nose lightly. "Because I just do." And with that I helped her up and we went to go join the others in what could be one of our last healthy moments.

**A/N: Sorry it's kind of short but it's late here! What did you think about what Peeta wants to do to Snow? I thought I'd give him an evil side a little bit! Review! I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxo**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hey you guys! I'm back with more chapters for you! Thank you all for such positive reviews for the last chapter! I think you guys will like this. It's in Peeta's brothers' POV because we've never heard how they feel about this whole mess! Anyway, hope you enjoy! By the way, this is the morning after the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: It would be totally awesome but I DO NOT own The Hunger Games. It belongs rightfully to Suzanne Collins. I just like to pretend. :)**

**Eric POV: **This was the worst day of my entire life so far, because I doubted the actual arena would be any better. I saw that when I watched my brother go through it all. Now it was the three of us together fighting for our lives. And… if it came down to the three of us… we'd have to kill each other. Or if it came down to us, Katniss and Prim… I didn't even want to think about that. If there was one thing I knew for sure, it was that Peeta would rather die than kill her. He loved her too much. So did Matt and me, actually. She had become like our little sister.

I could see in Peeta's eyes that he wanted to kill President Snow more than anything else in the world right now. We were nearing the Capitol, I could tell because the closer we got, the more anxious Peeta, Katniss, Effie, and Haymitch became.

Poor Haymitch. Usually he was only dealing with two Tributes at a time and now he was dealing with the nine of us. We had watched some of the old Games tapings last night because Effie informed us that a lot of the Tributes would be made up of returning Victors and their siblings. Including District Four's Finnick Odair and his little brother Sebastian. Finnick was the heartthrob of the Capitol and had been ever since the first time he set foot there. Everyone knew he had his own personal swarm of ladies there waiting for him to return. It made me sick that all that could happen to someone just because they won a stupid contest which involved taking innocent lives.

Anyway, back to the previous years of Games that we watched. We had seen Haymitch's on the last Quarter Quell. The female Tribute back then was Madge's aunt. Haymitch and her had worked together until the end. Well… almost. They had decided to go their separate ways so that they didn't have to end up killing each other. But as soon as he left her, someone had gotten to her. When Madge saw that she left the room and then we heard her begin to cry. We knew she didn't blame Haymitch but we knew it had upset her to see her aunt die before her eyes.

We knew Gale had gone to comfort her but he wouldn't tell us what he had said. It had taken us about twenty minutes to get Madge out of her room this morning but Haymitch had a talk with her (I think about her aunt) and she felt much better.

Suddenly, I heard cheering from the outside of the train and when I looked out the window I saw blurs of color moving frantically and jumping as we passed. It was then I knew, we had finally arrived at the Capitol.

**A/N: So, I know it was exceedingly boring but we're getting there, I promise! Aside from that, how did you like it? I was going to write more but I don't feel too well at the moment so I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Review please! I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxo**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hey you guys! Look, I know I always have some overly lame excuse for not updating, but cut me some slack on this one. I had a bad cold during the first three days of the week and then a boatload of homework from the days I missed added on to that of the days I was there! I'm getting back on track with updating so bear with me and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish it was, it isn't mine. Suzanne Collins has that pleasure.**

**Katniss POV: **We had arrived at the Capitol just a few short hours ago. First we were groomed and all the usual garbage, and then Cinna came in and reintroduced himself to everyone, as did Portia (Peeta's stylist). After that was done we went back to the penthouse of the building all the Tributes were confined to during their time before the Games.

The opening ceremony was in just a few hours and we were all stuffing our faces beforehand as Effie and Haymitch went over schedules for training and interviews and Portia and Cinna discussed design plans for the ceremonies and our interviews with Ceaser. This year, because there were so many Tributes, they had decided to put the District Tributes into groups. Prim and I would be going with Peeta, Eric, and Matthew, and Gale, Rory, and Vick would be going on with Madge.

Of course, when we had walked into the penthouse and seen the overwhelming array of food spread out for us, not anyone could really resist. Gale and the boys were the ones that actually attacked it (Maybe not _attacked. _They were civil and well-mannered but you know what I mean). Since Prim and I lived in Victor's Village, there was never really a shortage of food for us anymore. Madge and Peeta's family ate, but none of them but Peeta ever gave it a second thought. And the only reason he did was because he knew I had always lived without enough to eat. They lived in the better part of the District. They had always had enough.

When we had all finished our food, Effie got to her feet and clapped her hands in her very Effie-like cheerful manner. "Good, you're all done." She said, smiling promptly. "Now that you are, it's time to go and get you all dazzled up for the ceremony. And we must hurry. We haven't much time. It begins in Two hours!"

The separate prep teams whisked us off and away from one another, but we would all be seeing the same stylists in the end. Only at different times.

Octavia and Fulvia were going on and on about how I needed to do things to my hair and pluck my eyebrows more often. I said apologies vaguely but I was completely detached from my current state as my mind when back to Peeta for the one hundredth consecutive time that day. What would they do to the two of us in the arena? Did Snow have a futile plan to slaughter he and I in the most painful of ways? No, not even Snow would be nice enough to let us die together. If anything, he'd kill all the others off and rig it so that either he or myself won and then had to go on in eternal suffering, longing, and misery without their other half. Whichever one of us would be the victim… well I can tell you one thing. If it's an option between either Peeta's life or mine, they will have to take me alive before they can get to him.

About half an hour later I was sitting turned away from the mirror with Cinna staring at me. I wasn't allowed to look at my costume yet. He said he wanted me to be surprised. "Alright, sweetheart," he said smiling. "Since the Capitol doesn't make big enough chariots for more than two-five, and even then they are squished, you will be obviously going with your sister, Peeta and his brothers."

I smiled wryly. "Are they reintroducing us as the 'star crossed couple that managed to get out of the arena alive, together, and in one piece by some miracle' this year? He laughed at me. "I think they may be. But Effie and I arranged it before you got here, knowing you two would want to ride together again this time. We thought that it was only right."

My eyes filled with tears. It was like he knew just how I was feeling right now. I hugged him and whispered, "Thank you." He kissed my head tenderly and said, "Alright, my dear. Turn around and see what masterpiece you will be showing off tonight…"

**A/N: Yes, I know. Boring again, but after this chapter, I SWEAR it will get dramatic so stick with me! Tell me what you thought of this chapter! Forgive me for taking so long! I'll post by Thursday! Love you all!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxo**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Sorry I took so long! This week was hectic and this weekend… don't even get me started! Anyway, this chapter is gonna be a little more fun. Just the opening ceremony though, because it's late here! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If the Hunger Games were mine, I'd live in Panem, be Katniss or my name would be Suzanne Collins. But none of that is true so therefore… it doesn't belong to me!**

**Katniss POV: **I walked unsteadily onto the chariot in which I was riding with Peeta, Prim, Matt, and Eric. Peeta was the first to see my failing attempts at climbing in this outfit so he pulled me up with a smile. I could tell we were both thinking the same thing. It was a good thing the Capitol didn't require you to wear the ceremonial clothes in the arena or we'd all be dead within seconds of the bloodbath's beginning.

We were all dressed accordingly in a white feathery Mockingjay costume that we were told would light on fire as soon as the ride began, just as last year's did. The Mockingjay symbolized my pin from last year that had become so well known throughout the Capitol. And obviously the fire was to represent the district.

I looked in the chariot behind us, which held Gale, Madge, Rory, and Vick dressed in the same ridiculously puffy attire. I smiled at Gale when we made eye contact and then he winked at me mouthing, _You look like an overly feathered Quail._ I fought back my laughter and mouthed right back at him, _Yeah. So does everyone from Twelve thank you very much. _He didn't make any attempt to conceal his laughter.

Peeta had seemed to notice our exchange. From the dark look in his eyes, I sensed he was mad. But before I could say another word his grimace turned into a full blown smile. "You know," he said amusedly, "We all really _do _look like puffy Quails about to be set on fire, you know." I giggled and slapped him in the chest.

We all received a signal that it was almost time for our departure, so we got into formation. Closest to the left exit of the chariot was Prim, followed by me, then Peeta, then Matt, then Eric closest to the right exit.

As soon as we were off we felt flickers of light dancing on our cheeks so we knew the flames had gone up. I could hear Ceaser Flickerman doing his play by play commentary as usual. We all took hands and put them in the air like a winning team just like Peeta and I had done last year. Both the crowd and Ceaser ate it up.

When we got off the chariots, we all joined back together again. Prim ran straight to Rory's arms and he embraced her with no protest whatsoever, his face shown complete love. It was quite cute, but I didn't know whether the reason they did this was because they just missed one another or because even they knew that their time together may be more limited than they had previously thought.

It seemed Madge noticed this particular turn of events before any of us did because she kind of squealed under her breath and said, "Everybody act natural! Finnick O'Diar is coming over to us as we speak."

**A/N: I know another boring and useless chapter but the next one will ease into the training of Prim, Rory, Vick, Madge, Gale, Eric, and Matt so it's bound to get more exciting then because they've never been a part of the training process before. Beef with another Tribute perhaps? Just stick with me now and it's gonna completely amp up next chapter! I SWEAR! But tell me what you thought of this one first and I'll update either by Thursday night or Saturday at the latest. Trying to set reachable update goals so I don't disappoint you all! Love you!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I know, I know you all hate me! I did disappoint you and for that I am so sorry! It's just that I was taking a really hard class at school for the past two weeks and my weekends have been spent all study, study, study! I know, stupid pathetic excuses as usual from me but my final test is on Wednesday so after that… right back on track! I MAKE THE UNBREAKABLE VOW AND SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX (Harry Potter and Percy Jackson reference lol)! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Hunger Games… I would be so happy that I wouldn't know what to do with myself because I owned Josh Hutcherson… so yeah, it's not mine.**

**Prim POV: **That night at the opening ceremonies was flat out embarrassing and half cool as well. It was fun to have all those people cheering for me, even though they knew I may die soon, and on the other hand I didn't like it when people stared at me so it was highly uncomfortable. The only funny thing the whole evening was when we met Finnick O'Dair.

_Flashback:_

_We were all standing there and staring at him as he walked toward us with a big goofy grin on his face. I didn't think any of us girls were oblivious to how handsome he truly was. And I don't think any of the guys seemed to be overlooking the way we were observing Finnick. Rory seemed to be especially fed up with it because after only one moment of my ridiculous gawking at District Four's previous winner, he cleared his throat very loudly and rudely, trying to get my attention back on him. I only laughed and kissed his cheek as he huffed angrily._

_Finally, Finnick had made his way over to us and said, "Hi, I'm Finnick. And you all must be the Tributes from Twelve is that right? Well, at least this guy was polite. We all nodded to him and Peeta stepped forward and shook his hand. I knew the look that was displayed on Peeta's face right now. It was his look of pure jealousy. The one that said, 'get your hands off my girl' to anyone who got near Katniss. It was funny to watch sometimes, but also a bit annoying because Rory gave every guy at our school that look too, when they looked in my direction for a split second. Ugh, boys! So overprotective._

_After making some idle chit chat with Finnick we parted ways and went to the elevator where we met Joanna Mason. That's wasn't much fun. She scared me._

_End Flashback_

Now we were standing in the training room together, listening as the Capitol lady spoke and gave us our directions.

"Now then, to those of you that have been here before, you know the drill. But for those of you that haven't, let me fill you in. In the next few weeks, the majority of you will be dead. One of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you do here. You will be observed by the Gamemakers as you go through these numerous obstacles. There is shooting practice, climbing, and more things you will do to test and improve your strengths. There is no fighting amongst any of you. If there is anyone who attempts to break that rule, don't think you will get off so easy. You could be severely penalized in the arena. I don't think any of you who were here at another time will make the mistake of breaking that rule again, _right _Brutus? And you Enobaria?"

It amused me how she was on a first name basis with the vicious looking Tributes from District Two. The duo looked amused yet guilty at the chastising the woman had given them and shrugged, unfazed by the whole confrontation.

After that, she just let us carry on and find something useful to 'utilize our talents' as she put it. I watched the other Tribute from a net above the whole thing, just like that girl from Eleven, Rue did in the trees last year. I watched as Rory attempted to cross the obstacles and fell flat on his face. Poor guy. I didn't want him hurt out there and even though I couldn't clearly see their faces I knew how the Careers were looking at him. He was an easy target for them. They were under the impression he would be easy for them to nail right away. Psh, over my dead body they would.

Not to mention Gale. My eyes turned to watch him on the other side of the large room. He was doing the one thing he was known for in Twelve. His best strength; well, other than his _actual _strength, that is. Man, his muscles were the size of basketballs if you asked me. But that was beside the point. He was known best for making the best snare traps around. That was sure to catch some quick game for dinner. I didn't ever want to watch an animal be murdered. I could eat one that was already killed. But I didn't want to force one down that had lost its' life right before my eyes. I would have to make do for a while, though. Until this was over. If I lived to see if it were over, that was.

No! I couldn't talk like that yet! Katniss would kill me herself if she heard me say a word like that. And Rory… well you could call him dead the moment he heard me. He would probably go insane from sadness and shock and then attempt to kill himself in order to get away from it. A bit melodramatic, right? Wrong. I had seen it happen to him myself. Last time.

But right now, I needed to focus on ways to stay alive. We all did.

**A/N: Forgive me for taking so long! My tests will be mostly over after Wednesday so I'll update quicker! PROMISE! If you review that is! Love you all!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek **** xoxoxoxo**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND DON'T THINK I'M LEAVING YOU! I NEVER WOULD! My internet has been down and I also had a few more surprise tests… but all done now! I'm back! And I'm going to update twice today just to make up for it but I'm going to need to eat and watch tonight's glee and then I will come back! I NEED to know what happens with Jake and Marley! Will that be enough to repair any damage I've done? :) I promise to the power of infinity that I'm never going to take more than two weeks again… a week and a couple of days at the very latest!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Hunger Games. I wouldn't have let anything happen to poor Prim in the end.**

**Katniss POV: **A few days have passed since we all did our first training session in the training quarters. Each of us presented our skills to the Gamemakers just yesterday. I had demonstrated my new knot tying skills with a dummy, Peeta demonstrated his camouflage techniques, Prim had climbed roped agilely and swung from them quickly in an effort to show that she was a climber and quick, much like Rue. Madge had tried her hand at throwing knifes, Gale made snares, Vick showed off his strength, Rory his combat skills, and Peeta's brothers both refused to tell us what they did.

Now it was time for the scores. We all sat anxiously waiting on the couch with our prep teams and Haymitch. Peeta was seated next to me, holding my hand and etching patterns on my palm with his thumb in an effort to reassure me. At least that calmed me slightly. I turned my head to look at him, only to see his handsome face staring back at me. He smiled warmly and squeezed my hand. I smiled back, but it didn't reach my eyes and I knew it.

Out of the entire reading of the scores, I only paid attention to a certain few. Brutus and Enobaria from Two had both gotten nines; meaning they were probably as lethal and frightening as they looked when they just stood still, if not worse.

Finnick had earned himself a ten, but Haymitch had just decided to notify us that he and his counterpart Tribute had agreed to be our allies in the arena. And he seemed nice enough. But in the arena, we can't be so weak as to trust anyone but each other, so it made no difference to me.

Mags, Four's female Tribute had earned a two, but what do you expect from a poor, frail, elderly woman that looks to be about eighty? These Capitol people are sick. How could they let her compete? Why did people have to cry for her knowing she could more likely than not be the first one dead? The poor woman deserved to die of natural causes with people she loved, not by murder in an arena that probably already caused her pain once and enough for a lifetime.

Johanna Mason got an eight. Not too bad, but not too good. Then again, she might just be saving some key skills for the arena. Just like Foxface did. And she stayed alive till very near the end.

Then, after a while it was our District's turn. Ceaser Flickerman looked at the camera and read off, "Katniss Everdeen…. Eleven. (pause) Prim Everdeen…. Nine. Gale Hawthorne…. Twelve. Rory Hawthorne… Nine. Vick Hawthorne…. Nine. Peeta Mellark…. Eleven. Eric Mellark…. Six. Matt Mellark…. Four. And last but not least…. Madge Undersea…. Three."

We all sat there as the television went blank, staring at it with our mouths wide. I should've figured Gale would get a Twelve. He's been making snares for a long time. And he's big and strong. That had to have factored into it. Gale's brothers had both scored nine, along with little Prim. And Peeta's brothers and Madge…. All scored the lowest.

For some reason, there was a nagging voice in my head pestering me, _It's because they're the lucky rich kids. They've never had tough breaks. Peeta's mom loved his brothers. He was the one being mistreated. They've never had to work too hard a day in their lives. That's why they don't know how to survive alone._

I know I shouldn't be thinking that way, especially seeing the pale, fragile looks on the three of their faces. They looked like they'd all just been handed their death sentences on a silver platter. Peeta sat next to his brothers, trying to get them to speak to him, tell them what happened in training. Gale was consoling a crying Madge, and me… I just didn't know what to do in this type of moment. I'm so lost. So I just sit there, in the middle of both groups and shed silent tears. I will not let them go down here. Even if I have to die in the process.

**A/N: Let's all pretend the Ceaser interviews happened already! You will get flashbacks of that while they are in the arena, which will happen next chapter so it will be action packed with a fight, maybe two! So did you guys enjoy? If so please review! Love you all!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know it took me longer than expected but I got blocked again… it's Thanksgiving Break so I should be free for you all! Here's where the highly anticipated chapters that you've all been waiting for begin. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did own The Hunger Games, seeing as now that Twilight's over (even if I haven't seen the movie yet) this is all I have left to obsess over and look forward to. But it's still not mine no matter how much I love it. :(**

**Katniss POV: **I was through with President Snow. I was through with the Capitol. And I was through with this entire mess of messed up problems (if that makes any sense at all)! He knew, he _knew _that murdering Cinna right in front of me and then sending me into the arena would make me fight even harder for myself and everyone else in here.

As the tube lifted me into the arena I fought back tears. I would not show weakness in front of them. In front of _him. _

_You can do this Katniss, _I think to myself over and over. _You can do this you are the Girl On Fire. You are The Mockingjay._

All of a sudden I was surrounded by greenery and so many more Tributes than there were last year. I looked around and I saw the others. Prim, Rory, Vick, and Madge looked like they had met their worst nightmares in the flesh (little did they know their old nightmares would be pathetic and meaningless after they were out of here). Then I caught sight of Gale. He looked only slightly shaken, but I knew why. He was confident he would survive. And he probably would with all his strength and good looks. The Capitol will probably rig it and keep him alive so that they manipulate him into another Hunger Games Heartthrob like they did Finnick.

Last of all I caught sight of Peeta, Eric, and Matt. Peeta didn't look too bad, but still worried. That was easy to wrap my head around. His last experience out here wasn't too enjoyable. But the arena did hold one special memory for both him and I. it's where we fell in love with each other. He caught my eye and nodded, a reassuring look on his face. I was fighting the urge to cry. How was he so confident in reassuring me that all would be okay and we would both live? After all, he was the one who almost lost a leg in here the last time!

But he was right. Everything would be fine. For him and the others, at least. Because when the time came, I would willingly sacrifice myself for him. I knew that if Peeta had any idea what I was planning he would make his own plan to counteract it. What he didn't realize was that, even though I knew I would be giving up a lot by dying, that I would be okay with it. I would be able to live without anything and still be happy as I am. But there is only one thing in the world that I will never be able to survive without again. And that's Peeta.

I was snapped out of my reverie when I heard an extremely deep voice blare from the speakers, _Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One….._

**A/N: Hahahahaha. I was going to continue but I wanted to make you all suffer a little. But you're still gonna love me, right? And before you kill me, I remember mentioning in an earlier note that Peeta never lost his leg in the first Games. It was just badly damaged and they used the fancy Capitol technology to fix it! Anyway review please because I have plenty of spare time and may be able to get this up by tomorrow night or sometime Friday! I love you Guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Hey everyone! Gosh, it's been a hectic couple of weeks with homework and tests and everything! If it wasn't this chapter would've been up the day after the last was posted! FYI This will be my first time writing an actual fight scene so please give me any feedback or criticism or nice comments (hint, hint) you have about it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Honestly people, if I was Suzanne Collins would I be writing this right now?**

**Peeta POV: **We all managed to regroup after the Cornucopia. Madge had sprained her ankle and many of already had some nasty cuts and bruises. Luckily we found some leaves that we were able to use as coverage, and we found a small cave for shelter. It seemed as though the Gamemakers were making this easy on us… too easy in fact.

I sat there, with my arm around a bloody and bruised Katniss and did my best to tend to her wounds with… basically nothing but a stick, leaves, and pine needles. This reminded me so much of our first time here. When I was the one who was injured and _she _was saving _me. _The last thing that I ever expected to happen was for the rolls to reverse completely. And for all our family and friends to _be here _with us. I knew the wounds weren't the only thing causing Katniss pain. They had murdered Cinna when she was already in that stupid tube and could nothing about it.

They knew she was close to him, the Capitol are a spineless throng of people. I bet if they could they'd slaughter and eat their own young.

No… they wouldn't do that. Mostly because they would to raise more spineless butt kissers to continue this inhumane tradition.

I heard a twig snap in the bushes and Katniss and I immediately leaped to our feet. Sure enough, out stepped Brutus and Enorbaria with their very Viking-like snarls attached to their ugly faces. Enorbaria was the first to speak… "Anybody here moves and we will rip you apart. All of you will stay still. We only want the Mockingjay."

My eyes narrowed and I pushed Katniss behind me, blocking her from the enemy. "Over my dead body," I growled.

Brutus smirked at me, popping his knuckles. "So be it… we'll take her little boyfriend instead… and then once he's dead, we'll have her."

Okay that was the last straw. I charged at Brutus, tackling him to the floor and punching him repeatedly in the face and stomach. I could already see the blood pouring from his nose and hairline. Good. He wasn't going to touch Katniss as far as I was concerned. I'd kill him before he could.

All of a sudden I felt myself being lifted from the ground, hit in the head and slammed into a tree. The last thing I saw was Brutus and Enorbaria grabbing Katniss and running off. And just before I drifted, I thought I heard her scream out for me.

**Katniss POV: **"PEETA!" I shrieked as I saw him fall. "PEETA, HELP ME!" Brutus laughed mirthlessly as he ran with Enorbaria laughing and facing me. I was swung over Brutus's shoulder and I could see my friends torn between whether to go after me or help Peeta. To be honest, I'd rather they helped Peeta. It would be alright for me to die a painful death by Tribute's hand, than to know that Peeta was left for dead when the others were trying to save my pathetic life.

"You're never going to get away with this, you know." I told them, trying to annoy them, possibly giving myself some more time to live while distracting them.

"Oh, really?" Enorbaria cackled. "Well who's going to stop us, Mockingjay? You? You don't have any weapons on you. You left your precious bows back at the campsite. Or maybe will it be your boyfriend that stops us? Humph. Oh wait a minute… he can't stop us either. We knocked him out cold. As a matter of fact, he's probably dead already. He hit his head pretty hard." Her and Brutus laughed evily.

I had enough. I spit in her face. "Don't you dare talk about him like that!" I snarled at her. "He's so much stronger than you think he is. He's always going to be here for me, no matter what you do to him. He won't leave me! Not here!"

But she didn't seem to hear me. She was staring at me, with her eyes narrowed. "Did you just spit on me, Mockingjay?"

Brutus set me down and Enorbaria came up to me and slapped me hard in the face, the force of it knocking me to the ground. And then I felt someone kick me.

I think I zoned out for a bit after that because when I awoke I felt someone pressing a wet leaf to my forehead. "Katniss?" the voice asked gently. Are you alright?" when I was able to be fully comprehensive I recognized the voice. I rubbed my eyes and attempted to sit up. Who I saw confirmed my guess. "Finnick?"

**A/N: So… how'd I do? I've never written a fight scene before and if it wasn't very good please tell me! But did you guys overall like the chapter? Do you think Peeta will be okay? What about Finnick? Did you see him coming or what? Tell me in a review! I'm actually working on the next chapter now to make up for what I haven't done these past two weeks! Review and I'll see you soon! Love you all!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hello again! Told you I'd be back! Miss me yet? Haha just kidding! I'm assuming you guys read the last chapter if you are reading this now so thanks for the awesome response! Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Hunger Games, Snow would be dead the moment Katniss stepped foot out of the first arena.**

**Katniss POV: **"Finnick?" I asked again, finally coming to and seeing a worried Finnick O'Dair staring back at me.

"Hi, Katniss," he said. "Are you feeling alright? No head trauma or anything?" I shook my head at him. 'What happened to me?"

He furrowed his eyebrows at me. "What do you mean? Don't you remember?"

"Wait… remember what? What happened to me Finnick? Where are the others?" he sighed. "Okay, Katniss. Well… you were sitting with everyone at your campsite and Brutus and Enorbaria showed up and they wanted to kill you. But Peeta got in the fight and they knocked him out cold. Then they took you."

Peeta's name got my attention. "What?! They knocked him out? Is he alright? Finnick… please," I whispered, my voice breaking. "Please tell me he isn't…" I swallowed the lump in my throat that was refusing to go down. "Dead."

Finnick looked at me with a sorrowful expression as the tears started to flow down my cheeks at the thought of losing the only boy I'd ever loved. He put a hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture. "I don't think he's dead, Katniss. The cannon hasn't sounded at all yet today. I wasn't there with you. I got it out of Brutus and Enorbaria after they knocked you out. I found you laying there about two hours ago and I brought you down to this beach so I could heal you. They ran off so I couldn't get them. They're still out there."

I nodded, my expression hard. If they hurt Peeta, I would hunt them down and kill them as slowly and painfully as I possibly could. Then I realized something. "Wait a minute… where's my bow? Did they take it?"

Finnick smiled softly. "No, they didn't Katniss. You left it at the campsite before they took you. You were apparently injured already and Peeta was taking care of you. So you didn't have them on."

I smiled at that. I remembered that part. I loved it when Peeta took care of me. He always took such good care too. Nobody had ever really cared that much since my father died and Peeta treated me like a princess. At night when I had nightmares, which I always did since the first Games, he ran into my room and woke me up, holding me, brushing away my tears with the tips of his fingers, and whispering to me that everything would be alright, that none of it would happen again, that he would never leave me and he would always protect me. And then he would climb in next to me and hold me all night, insuring that my nightmares were tarnished for the night. And with him there, knowing that he was there with me, took away any nightmare I had, because in all my nightmares, he was taken away from me somehow.

"Katniss do you want me to help you find them? Mags will too. She's here, just sleeping down the beach. She's an old woman, can't be awake as long as she used to be." Finnick laughed.

I smiled at him and nodded. He got up and helped me up too. "I'll go wake her and then we'll get going." He assured me. And as he turned away I called, "Finncik?" he turned back, raising his eyebrows at me. "Yes, Katniss?"

"Thank you," I whispered.

**Prim POV (At the campsite): **We all ran and sat around Peeta bustling quickly and trying to get him to wake up. I collected pine needles of the nearest tree. Maybe the scent of them would wake him up. Meanwhile Gale was sitting bawled on the floor with Madge comforting him. "I should've gone after Katniss. For all we know she could be dead."

"No," Madge argued. "The cannon would've sounded. She is alive. Right now we need to get Peeta awake and alert. Then we can find her." For the mayor's daughter, this girl was pretty smart.

I held the pine needle to his nose and he immediately sat up. The first thing he says is… "Where's Katniss?" well this would be fun to explain.

**A/N: So what did you all think? How do you think the reunion will go? I'll probably update by Wednesday. Review! I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Hey guys! First off… Merry Christmas! I hope you all get everything you wanted today! And second… PLEASE don't kill me! School was crazy and I just haven't had any time or ideas to be able to sit down and pump them out! But I'm back now and ready to make all of you happy again… My Christmas present to all of you… enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Hunger Games, then Peeta wouldn't be in love with Katniss… he'd be in love with me. Because we all know there aren't very many guys like Peeta left in the world lol :)**

**Peeta POV: **Why was everyone looking at me that way like I was some sort of off my rocker nut job? Did I bump my head too hard or something? All I asked them was what happened to Katniss and they were all staring at me like I was the darn ghost of Christmas Past or something.

Then Madge came over and sat down in front of me slowly, as though she was approaching an injured animal. "Peeta," she said softly, sounding much like she was comforting a small child. "Before you passed out, you were fighting with Brutus. He hit you on the back of the head and then… obviously you blacked out. As soon as you hit the floor he…" she gulped. "He and Enorbaria took Katniss. They kidnapped her. We couldn't get them. We don't know where she is…. But we know she's alive, at least. The cannon hasn't sounded."

"Well yeah, the cannon hasn't sounded!" I burst angrily. "But that doesn't mean she isn't severely injured or lying left for dead in a hole somewhere! That's the way they left me!"

I saw both of my brothers cringe at the mention of my injury last year and made a mental note to ask about it later. Never once had they ever seemed concerned for my wellbeing. Of course, they did try to demolish it. Seeing as we are brothers and brothers love to wrestle and punch each other out. Usually because I was the youngest I was the target. But since I'm so strong it's hard to pin me. So I wondered why my brothers were so concerned about me.

Poor Prim looked as though she might break when I said the possibilities of what Katniss could be facing now. Well, me and Prim were in the same boat. I didn't like the idea of those situations anymore than she did.

"Look," I sighed, addressing them all. "The only thing that really matters right now is finding Katniss and saving her from what might happen. So I suggest we get going and start searching for her… agreed?"

They all nodded and we set off to find her.

**Katniss POV: **Finnick led me across the beach slowly and steadily, with one arm around my shoulders and his free hand holding mine. I knew he was doing this because I was injured and he had to keep me steady, but in reality, the feeling of his arms didn't feel right… it felt _cold _there. Like betrayal.

His arms were not warm and welcoming, nor was his hold strong and firm yet at the same time so gentle. It wasn't like the feel of Peeta's arms around me. That's what the missing piece in my heart signified. I missed the way Peeta held me. It made me feel as though I was the only girl left in the world… like I was the only one that mattered for once. He made me feel safe and protected. That was what had gotten me through these months of nightmares. It was knowing that he was really there and next to me the whole time, knowing that not one person would take him away from me. Remembering that Cato wasn't there to hurt him anymore.

But now all my worst nightmares were being relived. That certainty that Peeta would always be there and safe was not there anymore. Now all the odds stood even stronger against us. There was no being sure that any one of us would make it out_. _

**A/N: Sorry, but I wanted to leave their reunion until the next chapter but I added in a bit of fluff so you shouldn't be upset with me! Since I'm on break I WILL update soon… if you review, of course! I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Hey everyone, Happy New Year (I know it's delayed but I've been busy as of late)! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! This is a new year, therefore, I'm coming out of my lazy streak and updating more often! It's my resolution! Anyway I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, President Snow shall split in two. Lol, even if I wish that may happen, it isn't mine. Suzan Collins owns The Hunger Games.**

**Katniss POV: **I was about to ask Finnick if he actually had any clue where my friends may be but just as I opened my mouth to say the words I heard a frantic but familiar voice call out "KATNISS!" that was Peeta. I would know his voice anywhere.

"PEETA?!" I called back, my eyes darting around and searching for him or any one of the others. "WHERE ARE YOU?" and at that exact moment he appeared in my line of sight, running towards me. From here I could see the purple bruise on his head where Brutus had allegedly knocked him.

I let go of Finnick and took off in a hobbling run as well. I could hear him calling after me to slow down or I'd hurt myself. But I didn't care. Peeta reached me and lifted me into his arms and crushing me in a tight bear hug. Smoothing out my hair, he whispered, "I was so worried about you. Don't you ever do that to me again, do you hear me? I love you so much." He kissed my temple and put me down on my feet, but still didn't release me from his hug.

Not that I was complaining, though. I relished in the feeling of being in my boyfriend's strong and loving arms again. I buried my face in his chest and said, "I promise. I was worried about you too. I love you." Peeta squeezed me tighter and nodded at Finnick. "Thank you." Finnick nodded slightly. "My pleasure. But try not to lose her anymore. She needs you."

Peeta smiled. "I would hope so." Without lifting my face from his chest I asked, "Peeta, where are the others?" and that was when we heard a bloodcurdling scream and someone yell, "KATNISS! PEETA! HELP ME!" I knew that voice anywhere. It was Prim.

I took off in a run towards her voice. It wasn't too hard as she kept screaming. She sounded as though she was being brutally tortured. I cringed at the mere thought of what they could be doing to my poor sister. As I got nearer to where she was, I heard the sounds of grunting, flesh hitting flesh and knifes colliding. I heard two sets of footsteps coming after me, but I knew it was Peeta and Finnick chasing after me.

When I reached their site my imagination was actually coming to life before me. Gale, Matt, and Eric were battling a few of the Career pack. The odds there looked tied there. Each side knocked down the other with a blow and jumped to their feet again, repeating the cycle. And then I saw the horror.

A boy from District 3 had Prim bound and gagged against the tree and was prodding her with a knife. Enorbaria was standing there with a vicious smirk on her face. I saw Madge lift a spear and just as she was about to throw it, Enorbaria whipped around and snatched it so hard, the force made Madge fall to the ground.

The rather large girl began to stalk towards her slowly, a feral look in her eye, much like a predator stalking it's' prey. Madge crawled backwards until she hit a tree. The terror in her face shown clear even from where I was standing. She cringed back and tensed up, closing her eyes, as though she was preparing for death. But it wasn't going to happen that easy.

I ran up and dragged Enorbaria back by the hair, wrestling her to the ground and snatching her spear from her grasp. For once, I felt zero remorse for taking a human life. Nothing like the last Games. I just looked her right in the eyes and pinned her down with my foot. I narrowed my eyes and said, "This is what happens when you mess with my family." And then the spear sunk into her chest. She was dead instantly. I then took it and flung it at the boy guarding my sister. He dropped dead just like the squirrels I shoot out hunting.

Running to Prim, I cut her binds and she falls into my arms. I kiss her head just as Peeta joins our hug. "Are you ok?" I ask her worriedly. She nods at me. "What about you? Are you ok, Katniss? We were worried something happened to you."

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'm alright little duck. I always am." Then I turned to the others, scanning them all with my eyes carefully to see if any of them were hurt. None of them seemed to be. Madge looked a bit shaken, though. But who could blame her? She was the mayor's daughter. She wasn't used to cold hard reality.

Just as I turned around to join the others, I heard her. "Katniss," Madge called. I turned around and raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to say something. "Thank you for what you did just now. You saved my life." I nodded. "Don't mention it. Now let's go everyone so we can find a new spot before they find us again."

As we all took off, the last thing we heard before we left was the sound of the cannon firing twice, signaling the deaths of the Tributes we had killed.

**A/N: So what did you think? Was the fight scene okay? I'll update sooner than I did this time! I've just been so blocked that I haven't written. It won't take me a month again! Love you guys! Review!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the great reviews for the last chapter! But I'd like to address a few things you all mentioned in some of the reviews. In this story, Mags died a bit before Finnick helped Katniss which you will hear about in this chapter, and the part in the book where Peeta has a run in with the force field is in the next chapter because it ties in there. I also remembered saying that I'm not the best with fight scenes so it was bound to be short! It will also be slightly longer than the last, I hope. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games even though I wish that I did. So lay off people!**

**Katniss POV: **We continued our journey along the path we were going, in an attempt to set up a new camp by dark. Finnick was in the lead, with Peeta and me behind him. Gale was next to us, Vick on his shoulders, and Rory was carrying Prim on his other side. Peeta's brothers were behind us, and Matt was carrying Madge, who had apparently become tired out by being tortured earlier.

Peeta had one arm wrapped around me tenderly, and both my hands were around his waist, my head leaning on his shoulder, and his face buried in my hair.

"I was so worried about you before," he murmured, his voice muffled. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. You put up quite the fight back there," I joked.

"Are you joking are being serious?"

"No, I'm serious. It was an awesome improvement from last year. No severed limbs."

He seemed to know I was joking because he just chuckled, not saying another word the rest of the walk.

After what was probably hours, we came across some very spacious ground and we decided to stop for the night and set up camp there.

We decided to keep watch in shifts so we each got some sleep. Right now I was sitting up with Peeta and Finnick. It was technically my shift, but Peeta said he didn't want to leave me unattended since he'd just gotten me back and Finnick said he just couldn't seem to fall asleep.

Then something occurred to me. I had seen Finnick at the start of the Games with an old woman who I assumed to be his District companion. Wouldn't she be with him now?

"Finnick?" I asked from across the fire that was warming us despite the chill of the night.

"Yes, Katniss?" he replied raising his eyebrows.

"When you came here, there was an old woman with you at the opening ceremonies. Is she your District companion or your mentor? Sorry I don't remember much from your reaping."

His face tightened visibly. "Yes, Mags was a Tribute too. She was my mentor beforehand. She volunteered for another girl."

"Wait… you said she _was _a Tribute? Did she…? I mean… was she…?"

He finished the sentence for me. "Killed, you mean? Yeah." A few tears slipped out of his eyes and he put his face in his hands.

Peeta and I both looked at each other. Both our expressions held equal amounts of pity, remorse, and shock at seeing the most handsome man in Panem break down and cry in front of us.

I moved across the fire and sat next to Finnick, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up and wiped his eyes.

"Shh," I whispered. "It's going to be alright. You just have to remember she's in a better place now. Away from the world of fighting, murder, and cruelty. She's in a place of peace now, with all the others that died this way. They're all okay now and smiling down at us for our bravery… alright?

"Okay," he smiled. But he was appraising me with shock written all across his face. I looked across the fire and saw Peeta staring at me, half horrified and half shocked. And suddenly I realized why. I had just spoken out against The Capitol, President Snow and the entire Treaty of the Treason. We were bound to be put through even worse than we'd already been through now. And if we were lucky all our families would remain unharmed when we got back.

I could practically hear Haymitch's voice in that moment. _'Nice move, sweetheart you just ended everyone's life right then and there." _He would probably be right if he were here but I couldn't accept it. I would find a way to preserve all our lives.

Just then there was a deafening scream from the forest and Finnick took off running. "Annie!" he called.

Peeta and I locked eyes. "What was _that?_" he asked bewilderedly. And then we took off after him.

**A/N: Okay… I lied it's not longer because I'm really blocked. But next one will be because of the force field, and the Mockingjays and the story about Annie along with more twists! Review! I love you all!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am SO SORRY for taking so long to update! It has never taken me this long! But last month I went on a school trip and then got really busy and haven't had a chance to pick up my computer! And I was spending time with friends a lot in an attempt to not be glued to my computer but I suppose that wasn't the best option! I'm going to get back on track and possibly update a few times this week! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games is not mine! It belongs to Suzanne Collins!**

**Katniss POV: **Without another word or question, Peeta and I went racing after Finnick. We jumped over stray logs and vines as we charged through the forest. Eventually, I outran Peeta. But all of a sudden, I heard him scream.

"Katniss! Help! Get this thing off of me!" I whipped around only to see that my boyfriend had been tackled by the numerous vines on the forest floor. He didn't just trip. These weren't regular vines. They were constricting around him, cutting off his air. I ran back to him and quickly cut the vines away, hauling him to his feet and kissing him passionately.

"Are you ok?" I asked frantically pulling him close.

He chuckled softly and kissed my nose. "Yes, I'm fine Katniss don't worry about me." Before another word could be said we heard another, "ANNIE! ANNIE SWEETHEART, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Peeta and I both looked each other right in the eye, no doubt doing a mental face palm. We completely forgot about Finnick's rampage!

Taking each other's hands, we raced after him, hearing his frantic voice become closer and closer with every step we took. Finally, we came across him sitting on a log in the middle of the forest, his head buried in his hands, shaking with a dead bird lying next to him.

At first the bird looked to me just like a regular Bluejay… but it's eyes were rimmed in red. That wasn't normal. Not just for Bluejays, but for any kind of bird. It had to be some kind of monstrosity from the Capitol.

But why would Finnick kill it? What had it done to him? I went and knelt down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Finnick? Are you okay?"

"Dude, what the _heck _was _that?" _I gave Peeta a reprimanding look and shook my head slightly. This wasn't the right time or place to be judgmental. That was saying something for me. I wasn't usually empathetic, but it was obvious that Finnick felt some sort of loss.

"Finnick, what's the matter? Who's Annie? And what was that bird?"

Finnick sniffled and looked up at us. Peeta took a seat next to me. It felt like we were back in First Grade, ready for story time.

"That bird," Finnick said. "Is a Jabberjay. Jabberjays are created when Bluejays mate with Mockingjays. They were discovered back in the Dark Days. The Capitol didn't like them. They were unaware of what the species was and didn't want to take any big risks. But now they often breed them so that they can be experimented with. Jabberjays are genetically engineered to mimic a sound that it hears. The scream that it let out was Annie's voice."

"So this Annie," Peeta began. "The Capitol officials must've had her in custody or something."

"Not necessarily," Finnick argued. "They could've had some footage from one of her old interviews and reedited the dialogue to make it sound as though she was in distress so that it would get to me. Anything is possible here."

"But who's Annie? Why is she so important to you?" as soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them. I didn't mean to pry but that statement sure sounded like I wanted to.

He seemed to see the doubt in my eyes because he smiled his dimpled smile reassuringly. "It's ok, Katniss. I know what you mean by it. I might as well tell you. Annie was in Games a few years ago. She was the one that went mad for a bit. Do you remember her?"

Both Peeta and I looked at each other, shocked. How could we have forgotten? I'd felt so bad for her. It wasn't unexpected that someone would lose their mind here. I think if they had kept us in another day last time.

"Yeah, I remember her," I finally said. "Didn't she get picked again this year?"

Finnick nodded. "Yes she did. But Mags volunteered for her. She knew I couldn't handle seeing Annie going through pain ever again. So she chose to die for her."

"But… why don't you want to see Annie here again? Well, other than the obvious reason of life and death?" Peeta asked curiously.

"Same reason why you would never want Katniss to risk her life. I'm in love with Annie. And I guess when I heard her scream from the Jabberjay… I just wanted to die. I thought they took her from me. And there is no point of living without my girl."

Peeta put a strong firm arm around me and gave me a squeeze. "Finnick my friend, I couldn't agree with you more."

I mulled that over in my head. The Capitol heartthrob in love and ready to be tied down. A month ago, if you were to ask me how I would've pegged Finnick Odair, I would've said without a doubt that he were the type of guy to romance a girl with his words and leave her hanging, only to find another one and break her apart within a matter of minutes.

Not anymore, though. Now I say that he is one of the kindest, most loving and gentle people I've ever met. And he is a real sweetheart when it comes to the one he loves. There was a huge part of me now, that prayed we all got out alive so I could meet this Annie. Any girl that could capture Finnick's attention was worth meeting in person.

We all got up and began to head back and find the others. I went a bit ahead so that if we were attacked, I could be the one to alert everyone else. Just as I got to the fringe of the forest, I heard something that sounded like an electric shock, followed by a "Katniss! Come quick!"

That was Finnick's voice. I rushed back until I found him knelt down next to Peeta, who was pale and burnt, lying unconsciously on the ground.

"What happened?!" I demanded, looking at Finnick.

"I don't know," he said miserably. "Peeta was trying to do something and ran into the force field that goes around the arena. Let's see if he has a heartbeat."

I laid my ear to his chest, heard his heart falter… then stop all together. "PEETA!"

**A/N: Cliffy! Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging for long at all, I've got this one brewing. Think this chapter got me out of the extremely large and long block. Also, I know there will be comments about the bashing of the Capitol during Annie's story and how that will impact the group… you will see is all I can say… if you review that is! I love you!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
